L'orphelinat (réécriture)
by Elodie Elizabeth Evans Potter
Summary: Harry, trois ans, est gravement blessé par son oncle pour une peccadille. Dursley le laisse dans une forêt, assez loin de l'endroit où il veut que le gamin aille, pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir avec sa famille à l'étranger. Harry se retrouve dans un orphelinat hors du commun, de son nom École Éwinski. Le reste à vous de le lire. Violence sur enfant premier chapitre. ATTENTION
1. La fin, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie

Voici une plus belle présentation je n'ai changé que les sauts de lignes !

Avant de commencer à lire mon début d'histoire, laissez-moi vous rappeler que rien ne m'appartient, à part certains personnages qui vont apparaître au cours de l'histoire, et que le monde imaginé appartient à J. K. Rowling . Il y a de la violence sur enfant. Un petit peu explicite. Âme sensible, s'abstenir, mais cela sera juste dans le premier chapitre et je vais y faire allusion seulement dans le chapitre trois je pense ou peut-être dans le quatrième. Dépendant, combien je mets de temps sur des éléments de l'histoire. Comme certains qui m'ont déjà lue le savent, j'adore la description... Ha Ha Ha!

Bonne lecture je l'espère.

Post-scriptum : Visiter mon profil. J'ai deux questions et j'espère que certains d'entre vous pourront y répondre. HAA! Minute! JE SAIS QU'IL Y A DES FAUTES. Aller voir mon profil, vous comprendrez!

* * *

Il y avait un petit garçon, bien seul, qui pleurait dans son petit placard. Il venait une fois de plus de se faire battre par ses proches, plus précisément son oncle, Vernon Dursley, sa tante, Pétunia Dursley née Evans, et son cousin, Dudley Dursley, dans une moindre mesure, car il ne lui avait fait qu'un croche-pied. Le petit garçon se sentait tellement seul. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Bien sûr, la folle au chat, Madame Figg, le gardait souvent, en fait, toutes les fois ou la tante du petit garçon sortait avec son garçon chéri et le laissait aux mains de Madame Figg. Elle était tout de même gentille, mais il aurait aimé avoir des amis. Ce petit garçon qui pensait toutes ces choses et qui pleurait bruyamment s'appelait Harry Potter. Le sauveur du monde sorcier et un des enfants les plus connus à travers le monde par les jeunes sorciers, mais il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait que bien plus tard si l'histoire restait la même que celle qui a été écrite par les elfes il y a de cela 3 millions d'années. Ce jeune Harry, du haut de ses trois ans, pleurait de plus en plus fort et il fut effrayé lorsque la porte de son placard s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'il vit son oncle vert de rage.

— Tu te permets encore de pleurer? Sale vaurien, je vais t'apprendre à rester tranquille et à te taire. Tu ne mérites pas mieux que ce qui va se passer. Je vais t'apprendre à être heureux de ce que l'on te donne.

Il prit le jeune enfant par la tignasse et le jeta dans le sous-sol de la maison. L'enfant déboula les escaliers et s'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière. Il ne vit rien à part le noir et le gros corps de son oncle descendre l'escalier.

— Jt'en prie, prie oncle Vernon, bafouilla l'enfant, pas mal moi.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à bien parler, car son oncle et sa tante ne lui parlaient que très rarement. Les enfants apprennent à parler en écoutant les autres.

— Tais-toi vermine et vient ici, beugla l'homme.

Le petit s'approcha doucement de l'homme, car il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas la punition serait encore plus terrible. Se dernier empoigna l'enfant, encore une fois par la tignasse, et le projeta contre un mur. Lorsque l'enfant toucha le mur, il y eut un craquement sinistre qui résonna dans le sous-sol. Harry émit un cri déchirant. L'oncle, lorsqu'il entendit Harry crier, se sentit revigoré et battit l'enfant jusqu'à tant qu'il n'eût plus de cris. Il n'entendait que la respiration difficile du bambin. Il eut une idée, en deux temps trois mouvements, il enveloppa Harry dans un sac noir et le mit dans le coffre de la voiture. Personne ne vit rien, car il était très tard. Cependant, la femme de Dursley regardait à cet instant par la fenêtre, car elle, elle avait tout entendu et se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur. C'était tout de même l'enfant de sa sœur qui partait, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas mort. Vernon se mit à rouler avec une destination bien précise en tête.

_Plus tôt dans la soirée_

Il regardait les nouvelles depuis une bonne heure après avoir donné une bonne correction au gamin, car celui-ci n'avait pas bien nettoyé le garage et qu'il avait failli se faire voir par un voisin lorsqu'il enlevait les mauvaises herbes du jardin. Il entendit, aux nouvelles du soir, qu'il y avait de grands changements dans le service donné aux orphelins. Il n'y aurait plus d'orphelinats fédéraux, tous seraient gérés par des compagnies privées. Le gouvernement ne mettrait plus son nez là-dedans, car il n'avait plus vraiment d'argent à mettre dans ces institutions. Quelques secondes plus tard, le journaliste présenta un reportage sur un orphelinat qui allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes, l'École Éwinski. À l'écran, on voyait un immense terrain avec plusieurs grands bâtiments. Le journaliste expliquait, que les enfants allaient étudier et vivre à la même place. Que l'école, bien qu'elle ait été construite dans le but d'avoir des orphelins, serait aussi une école privée pour enfants doués. Ces deux groupes ne se croiseraient que très rarement, car il vivrait séparément. Le reportage continua et il montrait le reste des établissements, mais cela faisait longtemps que Dursley n'écoutait plus. Il ne sut jamais que les enfants orphelins allaient être bien traités. Dans son esprit à lui, les orphelinats étaient là pour enlever la tare des parents chez les enfants, et ce par la force. Il avait tout essayé pour enlever la petite once de magie chez Harry, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il y avait toujours des évènements bizarres autour de lui. Il décida de l'emmener vers le nord et de le laisser dans la forêt entourant l'orphelinat. Lui et sa famille partiraient le lendemain dans un autre pays où il pourrait être tranquille et ne plus entendre parler de magie. Plus il pensait à ce fait et plus il rageait. La magie c'était pour les monstres. De quel droit ceux-ci avaient-ils décidé, il y a de cela trois ans et des poussières, d'amener un monstre dans leur si belle famille? Maudit soit-il ! Au moins, ils allaient se débarrasser de ce dernier, cet ingrat qui habitait dans sa famille. Lorsqu'il pensa être proche d'arriver et qu'il calcula que l'enfant aurait au moins une bonne journée de marche avant d'arriver, s'il allait dans la bonne direction, il arrêta l'automobile. Il ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et vit l'enfant gisant là comme mort, mais il ne l'était pas, car il entendait sa respiration sifflante comme le monstre qu'il était. Il ragea et ouvrit le sac recouvrant Harry. Il secoua violemment ce dernier, afin de le réveiller. Il eut gain de cause, car le gamin ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où il était.

— Écoute-moi bien sale monstre, je te laisse ici, dans cette forêt, plus loin, tu trouveras un endroit où tu seras à ta place, et où tu pourriras je l'espère pensa-t-il, je t'indiquerai dans quelle direction aller, mais avant écoute-moi bien.

Il lui agrippa le bras très fort.

— Je ne veux pas que tu dises, avant plusieurs mois, d'où tu viens et avec qui tu habitais. Je ne veux pas que tu dises tout de suite ton nom et tu dois cacher ta cicatrice. Si tu ne fais rien de tout cela, tu vas me revoir sale monstre et se sera ta fête...

Le bras de Harry commençait à être bleu, tant le sang ne circulait plus. Dursley lâcha son bras, le mis à terre et lui montra la direction où il devait marcher.

— Et surtout, surtout, marche dans la forêt, je ne veux pas qu'une voiture te voie.

— Compris oncle Vernon, ze vais le faire.

Vernon le frappa une dernière fois avec des yeux qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux disaient aussi ce qu'il ferait s'il était amené à le revoir.

La voiture démarra en trombe, laissant le gamin seul et Vernon, dans celle-ci, jubilait, car il était enfin libéré. Harry ne comprenait rien. Il avait fait ce qu'oncle Vernon lui avait demandé de faire. Il avait rangé le garage soigneusement et il avait désherbé le jardin. Il s'était caché juste à temps pour que le voisin ne le voie pas. Il s'était caché dans les roses. Il était encore plein d'égratignures dues aux épines de celles-ci. Une fois qu'il eut fini, sa tante l'avait fait entrer et l'avait laissé se débrouiller dans la salle de bain. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas mettre d'eau partout, mais avec seulement une débarbouillette et l'interdiction d'aller dans le bain ou sous la douche s'était toujours compliquée, mais encore ici, il avait tout essuyé son dégât. Là, il se retrouvait seul en pleine forêt, la nuit, et la seule chose qu'il savait c'était la direction dans laquelle il devait aller. Le petit, les larmes plein les yeux et son bras lui faisant atrocement mal, marcha dans la direction indiquée par son bourreau.

* * *

- Fin premier chapitre -

J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires. J'ai beaucoup de temps à écrire malgré le fait que je sois en fin de session, mais j'attends un certain nombre de commentaires avant de publier le prochain chapitre. Cette réécriture est plus «dark» que la première, mais le reste sera mieux, enfin j'espère!

1544 mots !

Un minimum de 10 commentaires est attendu avant que je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Cela ne prend que 3 minutes et vous rendez quelqu'un heureux !


	2. Déménagement, forêt et magie ?

Bonjour,  
Comme prévu voici le chapitre 2 après avoir eu mes dix commentaires, d'ailleurs merci ! Il est un peu plus long et j'espère que vous aimerez.  
J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me relire, alors merci pour ceux qui me l'ont proposés.  
Au plaisir,  
Élodie!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Déménagement et magie?

Harry, laissé tout seul en pleine forêt, était frigorifié, même en été, dans cette forêt, il faisait froid. Il avait aussi de grosses larmes qui lui tombaient sur les joues, car il était seul et il avait très peur. Il commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt assez pour que les automobilistes ne le voie pas, mais pas assez pour perdre de vue la route. Comme il avait très mal et qu'il était très fatigué, Harry décida de se coucher au pied d'un arbre faisant face à la direction où il devait se rendre. Comme cela, quand il se réveillera, il ne sera pas perdu ou presque. Harry se coucha à même le sol avec ses vêtements trop grands pour le protéger, alors qu'il était endolori et triste, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, il eut au moins une pensée positive avant de s'endormir sous la douleur, la pensée qu'il était désormais libre de son oncle et sa tante, du moins pour un temps. Quand il se réveilla ce matin et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'assit brusquement et eut une douleur atroce à la tête, au dos et au bras. Tout lui revint brusquement et les larmes revinrent prendre la place qu'elles avaient quittée lorsqu'il s'était endormi la veille, c'est-à-dire dans ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, la forêt avait l'air moins effrayante le jour que la nuit. Il ignorait aussi combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour se rendre à la place où son oncle voulait qu'il aille, mais Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son oncle le détestait, alors il imaginait bien que ce n'était pas à côté. Il se mit en marche avec l'estomac dans les talons. Il ne savait plus à quand remontait son dernier vrai repas. Hier, il n'avait eu qu'une tranche de pain rassis et un peu d'eau, ce fut la même chose avant hier, car il ne faisait jamais bien les choses. Harry s'aperçut qu'il était trop proche de la route, alors que dans la nuit, il se croyait assez loin. Il se décala alors un peu plus, pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt.

_Au 4 privet drive la veille_

Vernon était rentré tard cette nuit-là. Il était allé boire un coup avant de rentrer chez lui de façon tonitruante. Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, dans le salon, il grogna. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, jusqu'à tant qu'il se souvienne de la nuit passée difficilement. Il était entré saoul et sa femme l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon.

— Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose Vernon Dursley et tu devras me répondre. Est-il mort?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire la bonne femme? Tu te moquais de lui autant que moi et à ta place je ne serais pas si tête brûlée pour te mesurer à moi. Sais-tu pourquoi? Parce que c'est de ta faute s'il y avait un monstre dans cette famille. C'est à cause de toi qu'il y avait une tare dans cette famille. Maintenant, elle n'est plus là et nous allons nous en porter mieux! Je ne suis pas capable de monter à l'étage, va te coucher, demain nous allons avoir beaucoup à faire.

— Heille, elle se retourna, il n'est pas mort, dit-il haut et fort et plus pour lui même que pour elle, il dit : « malheureusement ».

— Merci.

Elle monta rapidement pour ne pas avoir à faire à son mari. Elle s'endormit la peur au ventre pour ce petit être qu'elle avait tant détesté et qu'à ce moment, elle regrettait. De plus, elle se dit que les sorciers et ce Dumble-chez pas quoi, allait venir et leur faire regretter de ne pas avoir gardé l'enfant. Le lendemain matin, elle se fit réveiller par son mari de très bonne heure.

— Debout mon amour, c'est une belle journée qui commence et celle-ci sera bien remplie! Fais nos bagages, moi je m'occupe du travail et de la maison!

— Quoi?! De quoi parles-tu?

— Nous déménageons, dit-il très simplement.

— Mais, ça ne se fait pas comme ça! Tout le quartier va trouver bizarre que nous partions comme ça! Sans Harry en plus!

— Ne prononce plus ce nom dans ma maison. Je ne veux plus rien avoir àfaire avec lui, hurla-t-il.

Pétunia resta tétanisé devant son mari, jusqu'a ce que des pleurs retentissent dans la chambre d'â côté. Dudley s'était réveillé aux cris de son père. Celui-là même qui dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je m'occupe de tout, va prendre le petit bout de choux, lui donner son bain et a mangé, fait les bagages et nous serons dans l'avion pas plus tard que demain. Ne prends que ce que tu juges correct. Les albums photo, les vêtements, des jouets pour notre Dudley chéri et tout ce que tu juges nécessaire. » Il partit en un coup de vent. Pétunia alla s'occuper de Dudley et pour faire bonne figure, elle alla faire le tour du quartier comme elle le faisait depuis bientôt 4 ans chaque jour. Elle se sentit triste de quitter ce quartier. En chemin, elle croisa une de ces bonnes amies. Celle-ci se nommait Margareth.

— Bonjour Pétunia, tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. Qu'as-tu?

— Ho bonjour Margareth, je suis un peu triste de quitter le quartier, mais je suis heureuse pour mon mari et pour mon Dudley.

— Tu nous quittes Pétunia! Comment cela se fait-il?

— Vernon a eu une grosse promotion et l'on doit partir à l'étranger quelque temps. Comme mon neveu est malade et que nous déménageons dans les deux jours qui suivent, nous l'avons fait transférer en Australie, notre future ville.

— Tu vas tellement nous manquer Pétunia. J'espère que tu vas être bien.

— Ho oui! Nous avons déjà trouvé une formidable villa sur le bord de la mer. Beaucoup plus grande que notre maison de maintenant et avec un grand terrain. Nous allons avoir les moyens maintenant. Cependant, je vais être un peu triste de ne plus voir ce quartier et de ne plus vous voir tous.

— Pétunia, si c'est seulement pour quelques années quand tu vas revenir nous allons être là et puis il y a toujours le téléphone. Tu connais mon numéro. Amène-le et appelle-moi!

Sur cela, les deux femmes partirent chacune de leur côté. Pétunia était contente de ses mensonges. Elle avertirait Vernon de ce qu'elle avait dit pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Cette journée-là n'étant vraiment pas une journée ordinaire, elle croisa Madame Figgs juste avant de rentrer chez elle avec le petit Dudley qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Elle se dit que même si elle n'aimait pas la vieille femme, elle devait lui parler parce qu'elle gardait souvent Harry.

— Bonjour Mme Dursley, comment allez-vous?

— Très bien merci et vous?

— Je me porte à merveille. Les deux enfants comment se portent-ils? Je vois Dudley qui à l'air en pleine forme! Et Harry?

— Harry est malheureusement à l'hôpital pour quelques jours, il passe des tests pour son sang. Les médecins trouvent étrange qu'ils soient si maigres en étant si bien nourris. Il reste à l'hôpital pour que les médecins puissent avoir un œil sur lui s'il arrivait quelque chose et le sang c'est quand même très important pour la survie, alors jusqu'à ce que nous aillions des résultats, il y restera. Malheureusement, nous déménageons dans les prochains jours en Australie, alors nous l'avons fait transférer dans un hôpital là-bas. Il arrivera en même temps que nous. Mon mari a eu une chance inouïe au travail et il ne voulait pas la rater.

Pendant son discours, elle avait vu les yeux de Mme Figgs grossir. Elle avait l'air d'être surprise. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien y faire? Pensa Pétunia.

— Hé bien! Je vous souhaite bon voyage. Je suis un peu pressée mes chats m'attendent. J'ai leurs nourritures avec moi. Bonne journée et prenez soin de vous.

Selon le point de vue de Pétunia, Mme Figgs s'enfuyait. Elle laissa de côté ces idées insignifiantes et partit préparer le déménagement de sa petite famille. Elle apporta une valise avec tout le linge de son bébé adoré et quelques couches pour le déplacement, elle apporta deux valises pour elle et deux pour son mari, car il avait beaucoup d'habits. Une fois les vêtements terminés, ce qui lui prit une partie de la journée, elle s'attaqua aux souvenirs et jouets. Arrivée au soir, elle était fatiguée. Son mari entra content de sa journée et de tous les préparatifs afin que tout se passe bien. Il avait trouvé une maison en Amérique et le travail à l'usine de perceuses où il travaillait l'envoyait travaillé là-bas comme chef de division. Il avait le triple du salaire. Il était heureux. Il n'avait plus le morveux et partait vivre loin de la magie en Amérique. De plus, quand sa femme lui raconta le mensonge qu'elle avait dit au voisinage aujourd'hui, il était aux anges. Elle lui raconta, cependant, le comportement étrange de Figgs.

— Ce n'est pas grave, c'est une vieille folle qui vit pour ses chats. Ce que tu as fait pour le cas du monstre, c'est simplement parfait. Plus personne ne nous posera de questions sur lui.

Il modifia cependant son voyage pour qu'ils puissent passer par l'Australie. Enfin, il passa sa soirée à s'amuser avec son petit garçon et sa femme qui, selon lui, avait l'air heureuse après tout. Le lendemain, ils firent le ménage dans la maison et laissèrent en plein milieu du salon plusieurs boites identifiées qui les suivraient après leurs départs. Vernon s'arrangea pour que les paquets soient envoyés à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en Australie, pour que lui, les envoient en Amérique, chez quelqu'un d'autre qu'il connaissait, comme cela personne ne saurait où il habite. À part, la personne en Amérique qui va savoir qu'il habite sur ce continent et la Grunning. Ils partirent le lendemain, en train jusqu'en France où ils prirent l'avion jusqu'en Australie et finalement, ils prirent l'avion jusqu'en Amérique aux États-Unis dans l'état de New York à Rochester. Ils partirent en ne pensant à rien et en ayant l'esprit tranquille. Ils ne pensèrent pas que Mme Figgs était une cracmol et qu'elle avait averti Dumbledore de cette étrange affaire.

_Dans la forêt pendant la journée_

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal et il avait peur. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue la route, mais plus il avançait plus la forêt devenait sombre. Il avait faim et soif et se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il pleurait sans arrêt depuis des heures, mais les larmes s'étaient taries, car il n'avait plus d'eau dans le corps et il avait froid, très froid. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, toujours dans la direction dans laquelle il devait aller et s'assoupit avec la peur au ventre. Il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, mais sans ouvrir ses yeux, quelque chose clochait, la forêt n'émettait plus un bruit, il entendit un craquement près de lui, il était terrorisé, il ouvrit ses yeux en panique mis ses mains devant lui et pria pour que cela le protège. Il fut parcouru d'une douleur incommensurable, il aurait dit que son crâne se fendait et il fut aveuglé par une grande lumière bleue qui sortit de ses mains. Au même moment, il ne sentait presque plus aucune douleur dans son bras, son arcade sourcilière lui faisait mal, mais ne saignait plus et il n'avait presque plus faim et il n'avait presque plus soif, mais il était soudain très fatigués et s'endormis à bout de force, rassuré, car il se sentait soudain protégé. Il ne sut jamais qu'il y avait un loup-garou près de lui, prêt à le mordre, qu'il l'avait mis en déroute en faisant de la très grande magie, dont il n'avait même pas connaissance de pouvoir faire cela et qu'une sorte d'aura l'enveloppa, elle avait un visage de femme avec un sourire tendre et des yeux émerveillés, elle était fantomatique et bleutée. Elle disparut au bout de quelques heures, lorsque l'enfant montra des signes de réveil, mais l'aura parla, comment, personne ne le sais, mais elle dit : « Il est encore trop tôt Harry Potter pour que tu me vois, mais je serai là toutes les fois où tu auras besoin de moi. » Elle entra avec force dans la poitrine de l'enfant. Quelques minutes après, celui-ci se réveilla et regardait ses mains avec fascination.

* * *

-Fin Chapitre 2-  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires. Je vais mettre le chapitre trois dès que la personne qui me lit me le renvoie !  
Merci et bonne journée !


	3. Mais, où se cache Harry Potter ?

Voilà le chapitre 3. J'ai deux chapitres d'avance sur vous ! Certains commentaires étaient vraiment dans le mille... Je me demande si je suis trop facile à découvrir ! Dans les nouvelles littéraires que j'écris la «chute» est très surprenante ! Je perd peut-être la main, ha ha . Hum, j'aime les commentaires et je répond à a peu près toutes. Si je ne vous ais pas répondu j'en suis désolé !  
Enfin, J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et un Gros Merci Tout Spécial à Thibault pour m'avoir corrigé ! Il a dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de fautes, mais pour le plaisir des yeux de mes lecteurs, je préfère une seconde révision. Voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
Ha oui ! De retour au longue description ! Prochain chapitre il y en a beaucoup moins ! Et il va y avoir des personnages que j'ai créé et un petit rappel c'est le monde de J. K. Rowling pas le mien.  
À la prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Mais, où se cache Harry Potter ?

Il se leva et regardait toujours ses mains en espérant revoir la couleur bleutée. Rien à faire. Il retourna ses mains de l'autre côté, mais encore ici il ne voyait rien. Il continua à marcher et il dut regarder en avant, car il avait failli foncer dans un arbre. Après tout, c'était encore la nuit, même si la grosse lune ronde commençait tranquillement à disparaitre au profit du soleil. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir autant dormi. Il pensait qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et non pratiquement une journée, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il devait être trop fatigué, mais où était passée la faim intense qui le tenaillait hier? Est-ce que la lumière bleutée y était pour quelque chose? Il espérait avoir des réponses à ses questions, mais comme Vernon a dit : « il était un monstre et était bizarre. » Harry se dit que s'il voulait avoir une belle vie, il allait devoir oublier ce qui s'est passé sinon il n'aurait jamais rien. Harry prit peur tout d'un coup, s'il n'y avait rien dans la direction pointé par oncle Vernon? S'il était perdu et tout seul? Il commençait à trembler de peur à l'idée d'être seul et de n'avoir personne, il fit dans ses pantalons aussi, tellement la peur était là, présente et à ce moment, ses mains se remis à avoir une couleur bleutée réconfortante et pour lui, c'est comme si elle lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose au bout de ce long chemin. Il recommença à marcher en mettant ses mains bleutées sur sa poitrine en espérant qu'elles n'arrêtent jamais d'émettre cette douce lumière. Il se dit aussi, à cet instant, qu'il était magique.

_À privet drive en ce début de journée_

Dumbledore débarqua chez Mme Figgs, après qu'il eut terminé ses devoirs de directeur à l'école Poudlard.

- Bonjour Albus, désolé de vous déranger, mais vous avez dit que je devais vous avertir et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, les Dursley sont partis. Harry serait à l'hôpital moldu du coin où il aurait été transféré en Australie, car les Dursley déménagent là-bas.

- Hé bien Arabella, Harry recevra quand même sa lettre pour Poudlard et il viendra à Poudlard à ses 11 ans. Ce n'est pas Aurora (École de magie d'Australie) qui aura le garçon qui a survécu! Je suis sûr que tu t'en fais pour rien. Je veux juste qu'il reste avec eux pour la protection du sang.

-Professeur Dumbledore ce garçon est maltraité. Ils lui font faire plein de corvées qu'aucun garçon de son âge ne devrait avoir à faire. En trois ans et quelques mois que je suis ici, je ne les ai jamais vus emmener Harry à l'hôpital. Tout d'un coup, il déménage, Harry est à l'hôpital et il va être transféré proche de leur nouvelle maison. C'est très louche. S'il vous plaît, faites une petite enquête. Allez voir leur nouvelle maison en Australie ou vérifier le registre de l'hôpital du coin.

- Arabella, les tâches que fait Harry ne font que l'endurcir, comme tu le dis s'il n'a jamais emmené Harry jusqu'ici à l'hôpital c'est qu'il n'en avait pas de besoins. De ce point de vue là, avouez qu'ils ont l'air d'en prendre soin. Et puis, comme je vous l'ai dit qu'ils déménagent, le petit Harry viendra à Poudlard de gré ou de force et il ne saura rien de la magie avant cette date. Désolé Arabella, mais je suis très occupé. Je ne trouve pas que cela soit si important au point de me faire venir ici. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme et je dois aller m'entretenir avec le ministre, il y a eu un pic de magie intense dans une forêt plus au nord. Ne le dites à personne.

- S'il vous plaît, vérifiez, en le suppliant presque.

- Suffit Arabella, en levant la main devant lui, je ne crois pas que cela soit pertinent. Il n'y a rien de grave et je n'ai senti aucune magie ici, alors il doit être protégé et en bonne santé. Au revoir, dit-il d'une voix forte n'admettant aucune réplique.

- Vous faites une grave erreur Dumbledore, murmura entre ses dents Mme Figgs.

Celle-ci, n'ayant plus aucune raison de vivre dans cette maison, partie, décidant de retourner dans la maison héritée de ses parents. Elle engagea un agent immobilier moldu et lui donna une adresse pour la rejoindre. Elle partit emportant ses chats avec elle. Elle avait appris à aimer Harry au fil de ses petites conversations avec lui et elle trouvait aberrant qu'après tant de travail et de supervision tout éclate en, en rien du tout! Elle savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais elle ne pouvait pas le prouver. Elle décida que la partie était gagnée cette fois-ci, mais foi de Figgs, elle allait le retrouver ce gamin. Arrivée dans son ancienne maison, elle commença avec les sorts de nettoyages. Elle avait bien des pouvoirs, elle pouvait parler à ses chats, Mistigri étant celle avec le plus de conversation, elle pouvait faire des sortilèges débutants et pouvaient trouver quelques choses facilement. Il faut mentionner que plusieurs cracmols pouvaient faire de la magie. Tous les enfants nés de parents sorciers ont une réserve de magie à leur naissance, celle-ci augmente lorsque le sorcier vieillit, pour les cracmols, leurs réserves de magies demeurent la même que celle qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils sont nés et elle ne se développera jamais comme elle le devrait. Alors, il se retrouve peu puissant et ne pouvant faire que des sorts élémentaires. Lorsque Figg était à Poudlard, elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur son problème de sources de magie et dans un vieux livre, elle avait lu ceci : « La source de magie grandit avec le sorcier. Pour que sa magie soit malléable et puissante, il doit rester en forme et pratiquer des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans, la source grandit et dans la nuit du dix-septième anniversaire du sorcier, celui-ci reçoit son plein pouvoir. Parfois, pour les très anciennes familles cela peut aussi se caractériser par un don qui se transmet de génération en génération. La maturation magique est douloureuse, mais tous les sorciers vivent cela différemment. Ce qui fait qu'on ne peut prévoir comment cela se passera. Si le sorcier à des ancêtres puissants, sa maturation risque d'être plus douloureuse. Prenez Dumbledore, il n'a pas eu sa maturation magique à 17 ans, mais à 14 ans, alors que sa maison se faisait attaquer. Il y a aussi, comme dans le cas de Dumbledore, des situations qui font que quand la vie du sorcier est en danger, sa magie se libère dans l'espoir qu'il survive. C'est qu'il a besoin de ce surplus de magie. Dans le cas des cracmols, le sujet principal de ce livre, rien de tout cela ne se produit. Les scientifiques de mon époque, l'an 1892, ne savent toujours pas pourquoi rien ne se produit, malgré de nombreuses recherches. » À l'époque de Mme Figgs, les cracmols étaient encore acceptés à Poudlard, mais depuis ce temps, des écoles spéciales ont ouvert leurs portes afin de permettre à ces individus de vivre parmi les moldus. En ressassant ses idées noires, elle faisait le nettoyage du petit manoir et pensait à Harry et comment elle pourrait essayer de le retrouver.

_Au même moment dans la forêt_

Il marchait depuis longtemps maintenant et se concentrait sans arrêt sur ses mains pour que la lumière bleutée ne parte pas. Il avait besoin d'elle pour continuer. Il se concentrait vraiment fort et il était de plus en plus fatigué. Quand il pensait à autre chose qu'à ses mains, la lumière faiblissait. Au bout encore de quelques heures, ses petits genoux le laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois en cette longue journée de marche, il était tombé un nombre incalculable de fois parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de racines, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas, il était trop fatigué et il perdait tranquillement la lumière bleutée. Il se remit à pleurer, mais tout d'un coup, il regarda au loin et vit qu'il y avait une clairière tout ensoleillée par le soleil. Oui, elle était loin, mais encore quelques heures de marches et ils pourraient être dans le soleil. Il se remit sur ses pieds, oubliant pour le moment la lumière sur ses mains, et marche plus rapidement si c'était possible vers la clairière. Il ne savait s'il y avait quelque chose là-bas, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller. Même s'il trébuchait et s'écorchait les genoux, il continuait sans arrêt. Au bout de trois longues heures, il arriva et à quelque mètre de l'orée du bois ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était pas une clairière. C'était un grand terrain avec plusieurs bâtiments, certains avaient fini d'être construits et l'on voyait des jeunes marcher ici et là. Il y avait une serre à côté d'une grande piscine recouverte d'un dôme transparent. La serre était très grande et l'on pouvait voir une séparation en son centre. D'un côté, on pouvait voir des espèces communes et de l'autre, des espèces qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues. Il remarqua un fait étrange en regardant plus intensément les jeunes. Il y en avait de très vieux (des adolescents dans le regard d'un enfant) et de touts petits bébés tout mignons sur une grande couverture verte placée sur l'herbe avec des adultes les surveillants.

Le terrain était un gros rectangle. On pouvait voir qu'il y avait, en construction, un mur de pierre avec des portes en fer donnant sur la forêt et un chemin en asphalte sinueux dans la forêt qui donnait sur la rue. Il y avait en tout 8 bâtiments, trois plus grand que les autres. Les bâtiments ont été construits dans une architecture classique du grand Siècle des lumières. On aurait dit qu'il avait toujours été là, mais certains détails faisaient en sorte que ceux qui les regardaient savaient qu'ils étaient nouveaux, l'une des choses qui le faisait penser, c'est qu'il y avait énormément de fenêtres, grandes, petites, rondes, avec des motifs, avec des couleurs, bref ils y en avaient pour tout les goûts. La disposition des bâtiments était comme suit : le plus gros, des trois plus gros bâtiments, faisait face au chemin d'asphalte vers la route. Il faisait cinquièmes étages de hauteur et il était rectangulaire avec des ailes, toujours rectangulaires, de chaque côté, mais moins larges. Il y avait une grande porte en arche avec vitrail au-dessus qui donnait à l'arrière du bâtiment, mais la porte en elle-même était simple. De plus, il y avait de chaque côté de ce bâtiment, des vérandas, formée de belles poutres à la romaines et blanches qui avait un petit toit, lesquelles constituaient un chemin jusqu'aux deux autres grands bâtiments, un des deux encore en construction. Ces deux chemins donnaient sur le côté des bâtiments, car ils se faisaient face. Ils avaient tous deux quatre étages de hauteur et étaient semblables en tout point. Ils étaient en forme de pentagone. La base de celui-ci étant sa façade. Les portes d'entrée cette fois, était aussi grande que celle que l'on retrouvait à l'arrière du grand bâtiment et étaient faites sur le même modèle. Les portes d'entrées du grand bâtiment étaient identiques, mais énormes et avaient des portes doubles. Les deux bâtiments identiques avaient aussi d'autres entrées sur le devant et sur le côté opposé au chemin de véranda. De plus, au centre des deux bâtiments, il y avait un parc à jouer avec du sable et plusieurs jeux pour les petits et les plus vieux. Ensuite venaient les autres bâtiments, il y en avait quatre autres en rangée l'un en face de l'autre. Ceux-ci étaient rectangulaires et ils faisaient tous trois étages, sauf un. Le dernier, à côté de la serre et de la piscine, avait, en guise de troisièmes étages, une terrasse et une salle. La forêt entourait complètement le grand terrain, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'à certains endroits il y avait des chemins de grès qui partaient dans la forêt. Il se demandait où cela menait.

Un homme, pendant que le petit regardait, avec une curiosité non feinte, partout, s'était approché. L'homme voyait les auras et il avait vu celle-là approcher, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, car elle était grande oui, comme celle d'un adulte, mais surtout elle était indomptée. Il s'était dit, peut-importe l'adulte qui arrivera ici tant qu'il soit pacifique ou il y aurait des conséquences, mais ce n'était pas un adulte, mais un tout petit garçon qui était arrivé à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait bien fait attention à ce que le petit garçon ne le voie pas. L'homme voyait bien que le petit était sale et semblait blessé, il y avait du sang séché sur sa figure, le petit se tenait le bras, probablement inconsciemment, et il pouvait voir des goutes de sang perlé sur ses genoux. Il s'approcha encore de quelques mètres.

- Bonjour petit, dit doucement l'homme.

Ouf raté, pensa l'homme.

Le bambin était parti à courir dans la forêt, car il ne voulait pas être attrapé. Bien que le petit ne coure pas très vite, l'homme ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus peur et se mit tranquillement à sa recherche, en lui parlant bien fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

-Attend, je ne te veux aucun mal, j'ignore comment tu as entendu parler de nous, de cet endroit, mais tu peux trouver une maison ici. Je m'appelle Rémus.

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna.

- Une maizon?

- Oui, une maison, en portant attention au S., Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Ze ne peux pas le dire! Mon oncle veut pas. Attends, une zournée il a dit.

Harry recommençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et à respirer vite.

-Chut, du calme, ce n'est pas grave, attend une petite journée avant de me le dire, pour le moment viens avec moi, nous allons rencontrer quelqu'un et , en le regardant de haut en bas, te faire prendre un bon bain.

- Z' ai pas le droit de prendre des bains, c'est pour personne normale. Pas bizarre.

L'homme le regarda étrangement suite à ces paroles, mais pour le moment n'en fit pas cas, car il devait aussi l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il allait avoir une longue journée. Hier, ça avait été la pleine lune et c'était toujours dur les journées d'après.

Il prit le petit garçon doucement par la main et voyant qu'il était sur le bord de tomber de fatigue le prit dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention à l'urine. En le soulevant, il vit une mèche de cheveux cacher quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir si tôt, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit rappel, j'aime, j'adore, je mange littéralement les commentaires ;) Je posterai une fois semaine et à l'occasion au deux semaines.  
Bonne journée,  
Élodie !  
Heure de mon beau Québec : 15h18, heure approximative en France 21h18 !


	4. Vérité et magie

Coucou !  
Désolé pour ce moment d'attente, comme je l'ai dit dans l'autre chapitre, j'étais en fin de session et j'ai eu plusieurs entrevues pour travailler. Je commence dans une banque lundi!  
Je vais avoir du temps pour écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai deux chapitre d'avance sur vous. Voici la suite, s'il y a quelques choses écrivez-moi et je carbure aux commentaires ;)

* * *

-Début de chapitre 4-

Chapitre 4 : Vérité et magie.

- Harry? Harry Potter? Ho mon dieu, Harry?

Il le prit dans ses bras et sans se soucier de rien, il le serra, pas trop fort pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais il était vraiment heureux d'avoir cet enfant dans ses bras. L'enfant resta stoïque et après quelques secondes se relaxa.

- Harry, je suis tellement désolé! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser et écouter Dumbledore. Si tu es ici, j'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose de grave qui s'est passé.

- Papa? Tu es mon vrai papa ?

- Grand dieu non, Harry je suis désolé, je ne suis pas ton papa, mais je le connaissais, j'étais un de ses amis. Je te connais parce que je t'ai vu quand tu étais bébé, mais que fais-tu là?

- Promis tu le dis pas?

-Promis Harry, dit Rémus.

-Oncle Vernon, m'as fait de gros bobos et m'a mis dans la forêt. Il m'a dit va par là. Tu sais qui jsuis et là il va revenir me faire d'autres gros bobos. Dite-rien Monsieur!

- Chut Harry, tu es en sécurité avec moi et tu vas rester ici, dans cette école avec moi. Il ne t'arrivera rien et je vais y veiller. Comme je te l'ai dit tantôt, nous allons aller voir une femme et lui raconter ton histoire, mais elle aussi ne te renverras pas chez ton oncle et je te promets que tu vas rester ici ne t'inquiète pas. Compris?

-Oui, dit Harry en le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

Rémus souffla. Cette journée ne serait pas simple et dieu qu'il était fatigué! Il se releva n'ayant même pas eu conscience qu'il s'était mis à genoux à terre et reprit le petit dans ses bras, il fera un sortilège de nettoyage plus tard. Il partit vers le bâtiment principal et les autres adultes qui étaient présents dans le parc le regardèrent passer sans rien dire, mais d'une manière qui prouvait qu'ils se posaient de nombreuses questions. Rémus entra dans le bâtiment par la porte arrière.

Le sol du bâtiment principal était fait de dalle beige et blanche avec un fini lustré. Les pas de Rémus résonnaient avec force lorsqu'il marchait. C'était une entrée, avec l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. De part et d'autre du couloir qui menait à la porte d'entré avant, il y avait d'autres portes menant à trois bureaux, à des petits locaux de rangements, à une grande salle à manger, à une grande cuisine sur deux paliers (sous-sol et premier étage) et à un grand salon rouge, salon principal pour les invités. Rémus se dirigeait vers le centre du couloir où il y avait le plus grand des trois bureaux de l'étage. Il cogna.

-Entrez, dit une voix de femme avec un ton joyeux.

-Bonjour Maude, avant de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai un enfant dans les bras, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

-Bien, allez-y, mais je vais appeler l'infirmière il a l'air d'être mal en point.

-En effet, c'est une bonne idée.

Elle appela l'infirmière grâce à un interphone et celle-ci vint immédiatement en rentrant affolé dans le bureau.

-Ho mon dieu, pauvre petit, que lui est-il arrivé?

Harry la regardait craintivement et serra Rémus plus fort.

-Il était dans la forêt, longue histoire, en regardant ses yeux s'ouvrir d'effroi, pouvez-vous l'ausculter dans ce bureau?

-Bien sûr, à voir comment il vous serre je n'aurais surement pas pu sortir avec lui pour aller à l'infirmerie.

-Harry, va t'asseoir sur la chaise en bois là-bas, la gentille infirmière ne te fera pas de mal et ne fera que regarder si tu es blessé. Ton bras ne te fera plus mal après. D'accord?

-Oui, en baissant la tête.  
Harry devait admettre qu'il avait peur, mais Rémus avait l'air gentil et il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise sans rien dire et attendit que l'infirmière commence son diagnostique.

-Hum, Rémus, est-il un sorcier, demanda l'infirmière?

- Oui, Louisa, il l'est, tu peux user de sort, mais explique lui ce que tu fais pour qu'il se sente en confiance.

- Tu me connais mieux que ça! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un enfant. Surtout un enfant qui à l'air d'avoir connu la guerre!

-Désolé, désolé.

-Hum, c'est bon pour cette fois-ci, dit-elle en reniflant.

Elle alla vers Harry et lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire avec sa baguette et tout ça. Rémus avait sorti la sienne avec la ferme intention de se jeter un sort de nettoyage.

- Bon, vous souvenez-vous ce matin lorsque je vous ai dit que je voyais une aura puissante venir vers nous?

- Bien sûr et vous avez rencontré cette personne?

- Oui et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé au début.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est ce petit garçon qui a l'aura qui vous effrayait plus tôt dans la journée?

- Affirmatif, mais ce n'est pas tout et avant d'aller plus loin, promettez-moi que nous allons le garder ici, peut-importe ce qu'il arrive jusqu'à ces 11 ans minimums. J'ai une dette envers ce petit, dit-il avec sérieux.

-Je ne peux promettre cela et vous le savez. S'il a de la famille encore vivante, nous allons leur envoyer le petit garçon.

Harry avait entendu ce dernier bout de phrase.

- Non, cria-t-il. Ze veux pas.

Il courra dans les bras de Rémus.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu me gardais ici.

- Chut! Mon coco, en frottant le dos du petit, laisse-moi finir d'accord? Elle ne sait pas tout la gentille dame. Je ne peux me permettre de garder le petit à cause de mon problème de loup-garou et vous le savez, mais je ne veux pas qu'il retourne dans sa famille vivante puisque c'est elle qui lui as fait ça. Harry veut-tu retourner avec l'infirmière s'il te plaît? Nous ne te renverrons pas, promis.

- Attendez, vous l'avez appelé Harry?

Rémus se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Oui, en baissant la tête.

-C'est Harry Potter ? Dit-elle avec un air froid sur le visage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Oui, encore une fois.

- Au nom de merlin Rémus! C'est-tu ce que ça veut dire?

Silence.

- Que Dumbledore va forcément venir ici quand il va savoir que nous avons son précieux jouet et que nous n'aurons rien juridiquement contre lui. Il y a des chances qu'ils le reprennent.

- J'y avais pensé quand je venais par ici. Harry reste un tout petit garçon à protéger. De plus, s'il retourne dans le monde complètement moldu, avec son noyau magique, qui je ne sais comment a atteint celui d'un adulte, il va se déchirer de l'intérieur et en mourir. Il a eu sa maturation magique et son noyau va continuer de grossir et ce n'est vraiment pas bon, dit Rémus soucieux. Il faut le garder ici pour qu'il se pratique et il doit aussi rester dans un environnement magique, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire dans le monde moldu.

Il attendit et attendit, le temps que Maude réfléchisse. Finalement, Rémus dit:

«Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore est un vil manipulateur. Il ne voit dans Harry qu'un pion capable de mettre fin au règne du Lord noir. Il doit être aimé, encadré et entrainé. Vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore et moi non plus. Et, en s'approchant doucement du bureau, on aurait une main mise sur Harry, on pourrait le protéger et mettre fin au règne de Dumbledore. Quelqu'un ici, dans cette école, doit adopter Harry et faire l'adoption moldu et par le sang. Personne ne saura alors qui il est réellement et il pourra grandir en paix.»

Elle le regarda et dans ses yeux on voyait briller une lueur d'espoir et de détermination.

- Bien, alors, quand aller vous le faire?

- Quoi? Non, je ne peux pas! Je suis un loup-garou. Pas question que je transmette ça à un enfant. Non, n'y pensez pas, en se rassoyant lourdement sur la chaise devant le bureau.

- Rémus, personne ne doit être au courant de sa venue à part nous trois. Seulement un de nous trois pourrait le faire. L'infirmière n'a pas le temps. Moi je suis la directrice et propriétaire de cet endroit et cela paraitrait étrange que j'aille un enfant tout d'un coup de trois ans et quelques. Alors, il ne reste plus que vous.

- Moi ça ne paraitrait pas étrange que j'aille un enfant de trois ans en étant loup-garou? Les autres personnes trouveraient que je suis tête en l'air d'avoir eu des enfants avec un risque aussi élevé de transmission et il voudrait me bannir de cette école.

- Hum, en effet, vu de ce point de vue là.

- Bien, Madame Louisa, qu'y a-t-il? dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait que Louisa avait fini d'ausculter Harry.

- De bien mauvaises nouvelles Madame et une atroce nuit pour le petit. J'ignore comment, mais il avait le bras cassé, qui s'est ressoudé, mais pas parfaitement bien et s'il ne veut pas avoir de problèmes plus tard, je vais devoir le « recasser », un simple sort suffira, et son bras sera comme neuf, sauf qu'il a une côte de brisée, qui, elle, prendra du temps à guérir, il va garder une légère cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière et il avait de légères contusions à ses genoux que j'ai guérit pendant votre discussion. Le plus gros problème d'entre tous, c'est la sous-alimentation. Ce petit devra avoir des suppléments nutritionnels pendant une année entière pour pouvoir grandir normalement. Les suppléments ne seront pas moldu, mais sorciers. Sinon il n'aura pas une croissance comme il aurait du avoir.

-Bien, merci beaucoup Louisa, restez ici je vous pris. Vous avez raison Rémus, je vais l'adopter et je vais faire l'adoption par le sang. Lorsque les élèves seront couchés ce soir, je vais finir de mettre les protections. Le petit, Harry, sera en sécurité. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ce ne soit pas vous, mais je vais vous nommer comme deuxième tuteur, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Harry, approche-toi s'il te plaît.

Harry s'avança lentement, avec peur. Rémus et Maude se penchèrent à son niveau.

- Harry dit Maude, je vais t'expliquer ce que nous allons faire.

-Z'ai compris, dit Harry coupant Maude, tu vas être ma nouvelle maman.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu n'auras pas le même nom, par précaution et tu n'auras pas la même apparence, de plus, je crois que je vais te laisser un peu plus jeunes. Est-ce que tu as des questions ou est-ce que quelque chose te dérange?

- Non, non, ze veux plus être bizarre! Ze veux avoir une famille moi si!

Harry se remit à pleurer et Maude le pris dans ses bras.

- Chut, ça va, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité maintenant, Rémus et moi on va être là. Tu vas aussi rencontrer mon mari. Bientôt il rentrera et je lui expliquerais la situation. Il va être un peu comme ton nouveau papa. Rémus et Louisa, prenez la poudre de cheminette et amenez-le dans l'infirmerie dans la chambre individuelle. Vous allez jeter des sorts pour que personne n'entre et qu'il ne puisse pas en sortir jusqu'à tant que l'on soit prêt pour le rituel. Harry, c'est bien important pour ta sécurité et c'est la dernière fois où tu seras enfermé compris? La chambre dans l'infirmerie est très grande et lumineuse. Tu vas avoir des jouets pour jouer en attendant. Rémus vas rester avec toi.

-Madame, Maude, j'ai mon groupe à m'occuper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je charge François de s'en occuper.

Plusieurs professeurs avaient des groupes cibles. Ils s'occupaient d'enfants de mêmes âges et de mêmes sexes. Rémus avaient le groupe des deux ans et garçon, évidemment. François n'avait pas de groupe. Il était un professeur, mais volant. Il changeait de groupe au gré des besoins. Non seulement il y avait des groupes séparés par âge et sexe, mais si les enfants étaient sorciers ou non. Ce n'était pas juste des enfants qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs qui étaient admis dans cet orphelinat et école, mais les enfants sorciers aussi. Rémus s'occupaient des enfants-sorciers âgés de deux ans. Ils les aidaient pour leurs bains, pour s'habiller, se coucher, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Pour le moment, il avait les deux ans, mais lorsque ceux-ci grandiraient ils les suivraient jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que l'orphelinat avait ouvert ces portes, tout juste un mois et Maude pensa à quelque chose.

- Bon allez-y, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, je dois tout préparer pour Harry. Ho Harry, viens ici, dit-elle, en sortant un flacon.

Elle sortit sa baguette et dit, en prenant le bras d'Harry doucement : «αίμα ex hoc corpus ». Cela ne lui fit pas mal, à peine s'il sentit une pression dans son bras, mais il vit le petit flacon se remplir d'un liquide écarlate.

- C'est ton sang Harry, je vais en avoir besoin, ce n'est pas pour le rituel, à ce moment-là, je vais te donner le mien, mais c'est pour autre chose que je vais t'expliquer plus tard. Aller vas avec eux et bientôt tu vas être en sécurité.

Rémus et Harry s'apprêtaient à passer par la cheminée, il lui expliquait ce que c'était et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Harry, tout de même inquiet, se dit que dans les bras de Rémus ce n'était pas dangereux.

- Louisa, veillez à ce que les fenêtres laissent passer la lumière, mais pas l'image d'Harry. Nous allons avoir bientôt de la visite.

- Oui bien sûr, bonne journée.

- À vous aussi.  
Louisa passa elle aussi dans la cheminée.

- Bon, la famille d'Harry où êtes-vous?

Elle sortit des papiers, c'était des papiers d'adoption moldu, elle lança un premier sort, «χαρτί sanguis », sur une goutte de sang qu'elle laissa perler au-dessus des papiers et ceux-ci ce sont remplis automatique avec les informations d'Harry et de sa famille, lorsque la goute toucha le papier. Elle lança un autre sort de localisation sur les papiers et devant elle, en lettre floue brilla l'adresse, et elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient partis en Amérique. Elle décida qu'un voyage s'imposait. Il ne devrait pas vivre confortablement avec ce qu'ils ont fait au petit qui était sous leur charge. Les Dursley allaient payer. Quoi de mieux que de faire un petit voyage pour se libérer de toute cette colère. Quelqu'un entra à ce moment dans son bureau.

- Bonjour mon amour, passez une belle journée?

Son mari venait d'entrer. Elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer. Cela s'annonçait fastidieux. Ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant et c'était à cause d'elle. Elle avait trop de petites boules de chair, kiss (je sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit, mais sa se prononce comme je l'ai écrit), autour des ovaires. Elle en avait trois fois plus que la moyenne, donc elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Quand les deux l'avaient appris, ça avait été un choc énorme, car ils en voulaient, mais maintenant avec tout les enfants qu'ils avaient à s'occuper avec l'orphelinat et l'école, ils étaient choyés. Son mari travaillait à l'extérieur du domaine, mais dès qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il arrivait et il rentrait au domaine chaque soir.

- Chéri assieds-toi nous avons des choses à discuter.

- Tu as l'air bien grave, que s'est-il passé?

- Nous allons avoir un autre enfant à nous occuper de trois ans. Il vient d'arriver et il est à l'infirmerie avec Rémus et Louisa.

- C'est parfait, nous avons encore sauvé un enfant de la misère! Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons trouvé, mais bien lui.

-Hein, comment ça?

Elle lui expliqua l'histoire d'Harry en détail, sans nommer son nom, pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Enfin, cette enfant pour qu'il soit totalement hors de danger nous devons l'adopter à la manière des moldu et faire le rituel du sang.

- Mais, enfin qui est-il pour que nous ayons à faire cela?

- Il se nomme Harry Potter.

_Au même moment dans la forêt_

Dumbledore apparut avec deux aurors, anciennement de l'ordre. Le ministère avait senti un pic de magie, dans un endroit isolé, où personne ne devait habiter et Dumbledore avait décidé de se rendre sur place. Le ministère n'avait pas vu un tel pic depuis la maturation magique de Dumbledore. Ce dernier voulait absolument trouver la personne en premier. Il arriva directement à l'emplacement où ça s'était passé et découvrit du sang sur un arbre non loin. Il fit un test pour savoir à quel genre appartenait le sang et il découvrit que le sang appartenait à un loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou faisait ici? Il continua à chercher en marchant, Dumbledore voyait de petites traces de pas, dans la terre, mais un enfant n'aurait pu être aussi puissant. Il continua à marcher seul tandis que les aurors cherchaient le loup-garou dans l'autre direction, car de petite goute de sang était tombé ici et là.

_Dans le bureau _

- Tu veux qu'on l'adopte comme notre enfant?

- Oui, il va être en sécurité, personne ne connaitra son identité, et nous serions heureux, un petit garçon comme héritier. De plus, selon Rémus, il ne peut pas retourner dans le monde moldu, car il est trop puissant et il va mourir, il faut lui apprendre la magie.

- Bon d'accord, nous commençons par quoi?

- Nous allons faire un tour en Amérique.

- En Amérique?

-La famille du garçon est partie là-bas.

- Bien, alors allons-y, allons en Amérique.

- Poudre de cheminette jusqu'en Irlande, puis jusqu'en Islande, jusqu'à Saint-Pierre et Miquelon, jusqu'à Montréal et enfin on transplane jusqu'à Rochester, cela va nous prendre environ 30 minutes. Je prends une potion anti nausée en veux-tu une, dit-elle en sortant deux flacons avec un liquide de couleurs roses.

- Oui, bonne idée.

- Bon, allons-y dépêchons-nous. Je veux revenir poser d'autres protections cette nuit et il ne faut pas tarder pour faire le rituel du sang.

Ils partirent sans savoir que Dumbledore arriverait durant la nuit.

_À l'infirmerie_

Harry avait bu une potion et il ne ressentait plus rien, absolument rien. L'infirmière lui lança un sort et son bras devint mou. Il était surpris. Elle lui donna deux autres potions, elle lui expliqua qu'il y en avait un pour reconstruire les os de son bras correctement et une autre pour l'endormir. Il but les deux et parti dans les vapes.

- Il y a quelqu'un de puissant qui s'approche encore par la forêt, dit Rémus.

- La directrice va l'accueillir, ne t'en fait pas.

- Elle est partie il y a de cela 10 minutes avec son mari.

- Alors, les protections ont baissé.  
- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Qu'allons nous faire?

- Vous rien, vous vous barricadez avec Harry dans cette pièce, moi je vais essayer de faire entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur dans leur dortoir respectif. On ne sait pas qui s'en vient, mais sa signature magique me dit quelque chose, dit Rémus.

Il partit et Louisa mit tous les sorts de verrouillages qu'elle connaissait.

- Fin de chapitre 4-

* * *

Merci ! Un commentaire ? Passez une belle journée en espérant que vous ayez aimé !

Un merci tout spécial à Thibault qui a corrigé mes deux versions de ce chapitre ! Il est courageux ! Hi Hi !  
À une prochaine fois,  
Élodie


	5. Adoption et protection

Hey ! Salut tous !  
Voici le chapitre ! Désolé du retard, stage, semaine de classe et hôpital on fait partit de mes deux dernières semaines. Un autre chapitre sera probablement mis en ligne cette semaine. J'espère que vous allez aimé. Ne vous inquiéter pas, les Dursley vont revenir... Ce chapitre a un cadence plus rapide, mais ça va allé beaucoup moins vites dans le prochain.  
Au plaisir d'avoir des commentaires,  
Élo!

-Début chapitre 5-

* * *

Chapitre 5: Adoption et protection. Résultat: Problème en vue.

_Dans la cour_

Rémus partit vers la cour et sonna une cloche. C'étais la première fois qu'il s'en servait, mais cette cloche était magique, déjà elle sonnait dans tous les bâtiments et la cour, elle faisait en sorte que toutes les fenêtres renvoient une image de plénitude total du parc, de plus, les professeurs avaient une marche à suivre très strict, faire entrer les enfants dans leurs dortoirs avec un professeur dans chaque dortoir et tous les professeurs sorciers libres devaient sortir et protéger les bâtiments. La directrice ne pensait pas que Voldemort était vraiment mort, elle savait qu'il reviendrait un jour. Elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment, mais elle s'en doutait. Rémus avait fait sonner la cloche parce que l'aura qui approchait rapidement était étrange, non seulement elle était totalement soumise, mais des traces de noirs et de gris pointait dans la couleur bleu nuit comme si la personne n'était pas totalement nette. Il ne prendrait aucun risques, ça avait été différent avec Harry ce matin-là. Il n'avançait que très lentement et difficilement et son aura n'avait pas autant de noir qu'un tout petit point noir et pas de gris, quant à la personne qui s'en venait vers l'école, celle-ci semblait décidé et était très rapide. Les quelques professeurs sorciers qu'il y avait arrivaient à grand pas.

- Monsieur Lupin, pourquoi avoir fait sonner la cloche ?

- Quelqu'un s'en vient, il sera là dans trois heures. Je vois son aura approcher par la forêt. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un quitte l'enceinte, car nos pouvoirs accentuent les barrières de protection. Est-ce que certains d'entres vous ont vu l'enfant arrivé ce matin ? Celui qui était dans mes bras ?

- Bien sûr!

- C'est le fils adoptif de la directrice. Je crois que cet enfant est recherché par des personnes malhonnêtes qui arrivent ici. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

_En Amérique_

La famille Dursley venait d'atterrir à l'aéroport proche de leur nouvelle maison. Ils sortaient et prenaient leurs bagages quand ils virent deux personnes les attendre avec un petit panneau avec leur nom écrit dessus, famille Dursley. Ils s'approchèrent des deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Il avait des visages de marbre.

- Bonjour, Vernon Dursley ?

- Tout à fait, mais vous attendez quoi pour prendre nos chariot ?

- Bien sûr monsieur, tout de suite monsieur. Madame, dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

- Monsieur, dit Pétunia, alors qu'elle mettait Dudley dans sa poussette.

Les deux personnes menèrent les Dursley à leur limousine. Ils les firent s'asseoir, alors qu'ils mettaient les valises dans le coffre, ainsi que la poussette. Les portières fermés sur les Dursley, les deux protagonistes se regardèrent.

- Tu t'occupe d'eux pendant que je conduis, demande la femme.

- Bien sûr, selon moi, les papiers seront signés dans très peu de temps.

Les Dursley n'étaient pas au courant que les deux personnes avaient envoyé un sort de confusion sur leur vrai chauffeur et qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Les deux personnes montèrent à l'avant et la femme se mis à conduire. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour la maison des Dursley que l'homme fit descendre le panneau séparant l'avant de la limousine avec l'arrière.

- Bon, comment allez-vous Vernon ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de me parler ainsi.

- Je la prends.

-Je m'appelle Alexander et voici ma femme Maude. Nous sommes les heureux propriétaires de l'école Éwinski. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose je suppose ?

- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvez, dit Vernon en se renfrognant.

- Voyons, nous sommes des sorciers, c'est un jeu d'enfant...

-Que voulez-vous ? Je ne veux plus de ce monstre dans ma famille. Il n'était qu'un fardeau et il n'était jamais content de ce que nous lui donnions, finit-il en hurlant.

- Ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Il n'a rien fait et n'a rien demandé. De toute façon, vous aller devoir faire face à la justice, mais avant tout ceci et comme vous voulez être débarrassé du petit, veuillez signer ces papiers, autant vous que votre femme.

- Je ne signerai rien du tout.

- Ho que si vous allez signer. Cela nous donne l'entière responsabilité du petit. Nous allons l'adopter.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre nous après ?

- Nous allons voir, maintenant signez ou vous allez en pâtir tout les deux.

-D'ac-d'accord.

Ils signèrent tous les deux les papiers, plus d'une dizaine de signatures aux total. La directrice prononça un sort et où il devait y avoir une signature d'un témoin, il y eu celle de son avocat qui apparu. Son avocat eu, au même moment, un souvenir qui se grava dans sa mémoire. Un souvenir faux, mais un souvenir qui devant une cour fonctionnerait. Le sort que la directrice avait lancé été très proche de ceux de magie noire.

- Merci, dirent les deux amants.

Ils transplanèrent, mais juste avant, Maude jeta un sort sur Dudley pour qu'il n'ait rien dans l'accident qui allait suivre leur départ. Ils refirent le chemin inversent et se retrouvèrent à l'école plus de deux heures plus tard. Le soleil se couchait à peine.

- La directrice est rentrée, dit Rémus à voix hautes à ses collègues.

- Enfin, elle va pouvoir lever l'état d'alerte, dit Lucas, le professeur de sortilèges.

- Non, elle ne la lèvera pas. Que tous se mettent dans un coin ou au milieu des côtés. On va augmenter les défenses avec l'aide de la directrice, décida Rémus.

La directrice sortit à ce moment et se mis au centre du terrain. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et constata que tout le monde était à la bonne place et elle jeta un regard de remerciement à Rémus. En entrant dans son bureau, elle avait vu que l'école était en état d'alerte et s'était dit que de toute façon, il allait falloir mettre les protections autant le faire tout de suite. Elle leva les bras en l'air, en psalmodiant sans cesse la même phrase et l'on pouvait voir des sortes de filaments électriques partir du centre, de la directrice, pour aller vers chacune des personnes autour du terrain. L'on pu alors voir pendant quelques secondes un dôme bleu parsemé d'éclairs en constant mouvement englober l'école. Maude s'effondra par terre fatigué. Son mari se précipita sur elle et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Les protections étaient au plus haut, mais il se disait qu'il allait devoir arrêter sa femme de faire de la magie noire sinon elle aurait la visite du ministère. Selon Alexander, la magie noire serait utilisée ce soir-là pour une dernière fois avant un bout de temps. Personne dans l'enceinte à part Rémus n'avait vu la couleur de l'aura rosé de Maude se changer momentanément en Noir. Rémus ne jugeait pas. C'était des personnes tellement gentille. Ils utilisaient la magie noire pour faire le bien. Rémus attendit encore longtemps que la personne arrive, mais l'école était bien protégée à présent.

_À l'infirmerie_

- Madame la directrice qu'avez-vous donc fait?

- Protection, mumura Maude fatiguée.

- Bon, une bonne potion de sommeil sans rêve et demain vous allez être sur pied !

- Pas question, je dois encore faire quelque chose ce soir. Une potion tonus, s'il vous plaît, je vais prendre la moitié de la bouteille, après le rituel, je vais dormir comme un bébé.

- Maude repose-toi, tu le connais à peine ce gamin, il a tenu trois ans et quelques comme ça, il peut tenir encore une nuit.

- Alec, non, je ne peux pas, il est sous notre responsabilité maintenant. Il sera notre fils à part entière. Je vais m'asseoir 5 minutes et prendre la potion tonus. Peux-tu tracer les deux triangles ?

- Oui, mais après tu te repose c'est clair? Je vais gagner un fils et perdre ma femme ! Ça serait ridicule !

- Très bien, très bien tu as gagné.

- Je n'irai pas travailler pour quelques semaines pour prendre soin de vous deux.

Il traça les deux triangles. Maude et lui se mettrait en diagonale l'un de l'autre et Harry au milieu. Pendant qu'il traçait les triangles, il disait en latin, mais retranscrit ici en français : « Que le sang des deux êtres protège cet enfant, que ce dernier soit de ces deux êtres légitimement ». Il fallait qu'il le dise pour tracer le symbole, en magie noire c'étais obligatoire de donner un sens à ce que tu fais.

- Louisa, faites sortir Harry.

- Harry, viens ici, alors que ce dernier sortait de la chambre individuelle, tout ensommeiller.

- Je m'appel Alexander et moi et ma femme allons t'adopter. Nous l'avons déjà fait dans le monde moldu, mais pour que personne ne t'enlève à nous et pour mieux te protéger nous allons changer ton identité. Tout d'abord, tu n'auras pas trois ans, mais deux, je sais, je sais que tu n'es plus un bébé, mais tu seras dans le groupe de Rémus la journée et tu viendras dormir avec nous, dans ce bâtiment, le soir. De plus, il faut aussi changer ton nom, je pensais à Gabriel, aime-tu cela ?

- Oui, z'aime bien, en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-Parfait, alors place-toi au centre et assis-toi, c'est un peu douloureux et tu vas probablement t'endormir.

Harry, bientôt Gabriel, s'assit au centre, avec peur. Il tremblait légèrement, mais le regard d'Alexander et de Maude lorsqu'ils vinrent se placer avec lui dans le triangle le fit se calmer un peu.

- Harry, ferme les yeux s'il te plait et ne les ouvre pas avant que l'on t'ai dit que c'est correct, d'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord, répondit Harry d'une petit voix.

Harry força très fort ses yeux à rester fermé, de plus, il avait les poings fermés. Il ne comprenait pas l'étrange langue que ses futurs parents disaient et il ne vit pas que les deux s'étaient taillé la main afin de partager le sang. Grâce au double triangle, il ne vit pas que leurs sangs était propulsé par magie vers lui et qu'il l'absorbait et qu'un changement s'opérait chez lui. Il ne vit pas une douce lumière bleutée, la couleur de son aura, celle rosé de Maude et celle orangé d'Alexander se mélangée pour créer un spectacle magnifique. Maude et Alexander grimaçaient de douleurs et Harry tremblait de la tête au pied pendant qu'il rapetissait encore un peu, que son visage se fit plus rond et qu'il grossit légèrement. La magie avait compris leurs souhaits, Maude et Alexander voulait qu'Harry, nouvellement Gabriel, sois hors de danger et quoi de mieux que de rajeunir l'enfant? La magie, avec l'image mental que les deux arboraient lors du rituel (L'image idyllique qu'il voulait pour leur enfant), l'avait provoqué. Harry ressemblait à un petit garçon de deux ans en parfait santé. Gabriel était né. Il avait les cheveux châtains un petit peu bouclé, des yeux pairs, un œil vert émeraude et l'autre vert tournant vers le gris. Il était plus petit que ce qu'il était avant, mais avait pris en rondeur. Les jolies rondeurs de l'enfance. Cela le faisait paraître en santé. Il ressemblait à Alexander pour ses cheveux et ses yeux vert-gris et à Maude pour la forme du visage et ses mimiques. Gabriel avait eu très mal lors de la transformation et s'était évanoui. C'est nouveaux parents étaient tous de même content qu'il n'ait pas ouvert les yeux, car le sang coulait toujours de leur bras, mais grâce à deux sort rapide, ils purent se guérir. Alexander effaça le pentacle ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire et Maude utilisa encore une fois un sort noir pour enlever toute trace de magie. L'infirmière auscultait Gabriel et était ravis d'apprendre qu'il était sur pied, mais elle vit que la cicatrice était toujours là.

- Venez ici, dit l'infirmière.

Les deux, qui étaient en train de s'enlacer, se dépêchèrent inquiet.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Je croyais que la célèbre cicatrice disparaîtrait, mais il n'en est rien. Cela veut dire qu'une magie est encore en fonction. Je crains qu'il ne soit en sécurité qu'un temps. Il faut trouver quelle magie fonctionne encore et comment la délier de cet enfant. Nous avons jusqu'à ses onze ans.

Ils se regardèrent inquiet.

_Au même moment alors que le soleil se couchait_

Remus avait vu le spectacle des auras et il était très content. Maintenant, Harry n'était plus. Il avait hâte de voir le gamin. De voir les changements. Pendant qu'il contemplait sans arrêt ces magnifiques auras, il vit que celle d'Harry changeait pour devenir bleu-mauve avec une tache noire, comme avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « bang » contre les protections. Il sursauta et vit que l'individu était arrivé. Dumbledore, mais que faisait-il ici ? Il s'approcha de la barrière pour être juste devant Dumbledore.

- Que faites-vous ? Vous aimeriez que l'on attaque Poudlard ? Ne tentez plus rien.

- Rémus laissez moi passer.

-Moi je ne fais rien, c'est de votre faute si vous ne pouvez pas passer.

- Rémus, dit le célèbre directeur en haussant le ton, il y a eu un pic de magie dans la forêt et je crois que l'individu, qui est très dangereux soit dit en passant, se cache parmi vous.

- Pourquoi serait-il dangereux ?

- Il est trop puissant, l'individu devrait être mis sous la tutelle du ministère et donc venir avec moi.

- Savez-vous à quoi il ressemble?

- Rémus, lassez-moi passer ou je vais vous faire perdre cet emploi dans cette école.

- Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas. Tous le monde sais que je suis un loup-garou, je n'ai rien à craindre de ce côté. De plus, si vous ne pouvez pas me donner une description précise de l'individu en question je vous serais gré de retourner d'où vous venez.

- Attendez, c'est vrai, l'individu doit être arrivé avec un enfant aujourd'hui. Il ne doit pas y avoir plusieurs enfants qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a qu'un enfant qui est arrivés aujourd'hui et c'est le fils adoptifs de la directrice et de son mari, dit Lucas.

- Ha ha ! Tu voulais me cacher cela Rémus, hé bien c'est raté ! Laissez-moi voir l'enfant.

- Personne ne peut voir l'enfant, il dort, revenez avec quelqu'un du ministère au début du prochain jour. Vous pourrez le voir pas avant et vous ne pourrez pas pratiquer de sort sur lui.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez un statut particulier pour me donner de tel ordre.

- Et vous, je ne crois pas que vous ayez un statut particulier pour m'obliger de vous laissez passer au nom du ministère... Vous n'êtes pas le ministre que je sache et vous n'êtes même pas un employé du ministère. Quant-à moi je prends le droit, je suis employé dans cette école et les enfants qui s'y trouvent sont sous ma protection.

- Bien, alors je reviendrai demain et vous serez obligé de me laissez passer.

- Je veux une personne du ministère Dumbledore pas n'importe qui !

Dumbledore était très en colère. Les individus protégés par le dôme avaient peur, mais Rémus parla doucement.

- Partez Dumbledore, allez, au revoir. Ne tentez rien contre ses protections, dans le cas où sa arriverait de nouveau je fais une plainte.

Rémus se retourna et partit avec les autres enseignants qui le suivaient. Rémus savaient que si Dumbledore revenait demain, il ne pourrait tout de même pas le faire entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Une personne qui avait de mauvaise intention vis-à-vis de ses occupants ne pouvait pas entrer. L'employé du ministère serait probablement correct pour entrer et voir. La barrière permettait de protéger les enfants. Harry n'est pas le seul qui s'était fait battre par sa famille et personne ne veut que les parents reviennent. Rémus espérait que personne ne pouvait voir les auras à part lui. L'aura d'un enfant ne changeait pas pour prendre celle de ses parents parce qu'elle est déjà mélangé avec la-leurs. Quand le rituel par le sang est fait, tu oblige les magies ou aura à se mélanger, mais l'aura ou la magie de base est là. Alors le rituel fait de la magie d'un individus des couleurs étranges.

_À l'infirmerie_

Gabriel dormait paisiblement du sommeil du juste. Il faisait de jolis rêves qui l'emmenait vers un futur plus joyeux. Maude et Alexander avaient fait mettre deux autres lit dans la chambre fermée. Comme cela les trois seraient ensemble au réveil. Pour Alec c'était étrange de se dire qu'il avait un fils, malgré la joie que cela lui apportait. Il se demandait comment ça allait être au matin et si Gabriel allait aimer. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

- Fin chapitre 5-

Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine !  
Un commentaire ou un mp ?


	6. Matinée, nouvelle maison et vêtement !

Désolé pour ceux qui sont très à cheval sur les dates et tout cela. Je ne le suis pas ! Disons que pour cette histoire, je suis dans les dernières années, je veux dire dans les années 2000 et +. Je garde plus ou moins les mêmes personnages que dans le livre, je n'inventerai pas tout les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter... Rien ne m'appartient tout est a sa créatrice, J. .

Merci pour les commentaires. J'apprécie. Cela me donne un coup de pouce pour continuer.

* * *

-Début chapitre 6 -

Chapitre 6 : Matinée, nouvelle maison et vêtement !

_À l'infirmerie_

Au petit matin, les heureux nouveaux parents se firent réveiller de manière abrupte. Ils entendirent des cris.

- Rémus vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Il le faut, Louisa, je dois aller les avertir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

- Laisse-les se réveiller, tout de même ! C'est leur première journée avec leur nouvel enfant !

- Louisa, il y a probablement un employé du ministère qui va arriver d'un moment à l'autre !

- Que ce passe t'il ici, dit Alexander, suivi de Maude et de Gabriel dans les bras de cette dernière.

- Il y a un employé du ministère qui pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Rémus leur expliqua en détail la soirée d'hier. Que ça a été une chance que les protections aient été posées.

- Bon, nous allons aller dans nos appartements nous habiller un peu mieux !

- Ne vous en faites pas Rémus, ils ne pourront rien faire, voulez-vous prendre Gabriel et allez l'habiller et le présenter à votre groupe ? Moins il verra l'employé du ministère mieux cela sera. Nous allons aller l'accueillir Alexander et moi. Merci Louisa de nous avoir laissé dormir, mais même si nous étions exténuer, Rémus devait venir nous réveiller. C'étais très important, fini par dire Maude.

- Heu, Maude, il est bien plus petit que je pensais !

- Il doit avoir dans les deux ans. Un nouvel enfant du même âge qu'Harry aurait été louche. Là, il est plus jeune et cela va lui laisser le temps de bien grandir, dit-elle en lui donnant l'enfant.

- Bonjour, harr-Gabriel ! Bien dormi ?

- Bonzour Rémus, Zoui et toi ?

- Bien ! T'es-tu regardé dans le miroir?

- Non.

- Tu sais que tu as changé complètement ?

Silence.

- Personne ne va te reconnaître! Tu es en sécurité maintenant, mais avant il va falloir cacher ta cicatrice, elle n'a pas disparut, elle. Louisa avez-vous du fond de teint ?

-Voyons Rémus, pourquoi employé les produits moldu ? Il y a un petit sort exprès pour ça.

-Je suis d'accord, mais un sort peut être perçu et il vaudrait mieux que cela ne soit pas perçu !

- ho d'accord, bonne idée dans ce cas, mais non désolé je n'en ai pas.

- Rémus, moi j'en ai, dit la directrice.

- Bon, alors je vous suis. Prenez Gabriel au cas où nous rencontrions quelqu'un !

Il y avait Alexander et Maude devant, en pyjama, avec un petit garçon dans les bras et Rémus qui suivait. L'infirmerie était au deuxième étage et la porte menait sur les escaliers et la porte d'entrée. Les 5 étages était en quelques sortent toutes des mezzanines où du 5e on pouvait voir jusqu'en bas. L'infirmerie prenait la moitié de l'étage. Sans compter l'aile des professeurs et l'aile où la maison de la directrice et du directeur était. On accédait à l'aile des professeurs par un couloir sur le côté de l'infirmerie. À la maison de Maude et Alexander de l'autre côté du deuxième étage en arrière des différents bureaux par un petit couloir, encore ici. Le deuxième et le troisième étage servait de bureaux aux professeurs. Il y avait plusieurs bureaux certains encore inoccupés, mais bientôt il serait plein, car l'internat n'était pas encore ouvert. Le quatrième et cinquième étage étaient des salles de classes de plus et il y avait aussi un certains nombres de bureaux pour les enseignants avec de petits appartements attenants. La petite troupe fit le tour du couloir et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement. Maude se présenta sous le récepteur en haut de la porte et il y eut un déclic. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Rémus n'avait encore jamais vue leur appartement. Il entrait dans un grand salon très chaleureux. Les murs du salon étaient beige et le plafond blanc en voute avec un beau lustre. Il y avait de la magie là-dessous, Rémus en était sûr. Il y avait dans un coin une grande cheminée en pierre finement travaillé. Au sol était posée une moquette épaisse et blanche. Il y avait aussi trois poufs, 2 divans 2 places et 2 «lazyboy» tout d'un blanc immaculé. Sur la moquette il y avait quelques coussins ici et là. Le plancher était d'un bois franc très sombre. Dans l'autre coin, il y avait une grande bibliothèque en deux parties, car elle était séparée par une grande baie-vitrée où l'on pouvait voir une banquette bleue avec des coussins blancs semblant très confortable. Il y avait autour de la baie-vitrée , des fauteuils une place de couleur blanche avec des coussins bleus et des guéridons pour chaque fauteuil. Entre les deux, un grand meuble en bois où reposait une multitude de jeu de société sorcier pour petits et grands. Dans le fond de la pièce, il y avait un téléviseur entouré de plusieurs divans de couleurs blancs. En dessous du téléviseur, une petite bibliothèque avec 8 carrés ou se trouvait différentes affaires tels que différentes consoles, avec des jeux pour chacune des consoles, ainsi qu'un lecteur dvd et des films pour petits et grands. De l'autre côté, il y avait une autre bibliothèque séparé en deux par une autre baie-vitrée. Cette bibliothèque-là n'avait que des livres sorciers tandis que l'autre n'avait que des livres moldus. Au milieu de la télé et des livres sorciers, il y avait là un autre meuble de rangement avec beaucoup de jeux moldu. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table basse et ronde entouré de cousins pour jouer aux jeux de société. Au centre de la pièce, au ras des murs, il y avait du côté droit un escalier en colimaçon qui montait et un du côté gauche, qui descendait. Il y avait aussi dans cette salle, formant une croix, une séparation en bois plus clair délimitant les espaces. Ainsi, pour un sorcier, il était facile de deviner qu'il ne fallait pas faire de la magie dans le carré où se trouvait la télévision. Rémus voyait qu'une sorte de bulle couvrait trois des 4 carrés. Un pour empêcher la magie d'atteindre la technologie moldu, et d'autres pour les moldus, de voir le nom des livres et des jeux sorciers. Il ne les empêchait pas, mais il l'oubliait instantanément. Dans cette pièce il y avait trois portes sur le côté droit. Deux étaient des locaux de rangements et l'autre une belle toilette. L'escalier qui descendait menait sur leur salle à manger avec une cuisine et îlot fonctionnelle, moldu. L'escalier qui montait, donnait sur une salle de jeux pour petit et grand. Encore ici, la pièce était séparée en 4. Des jeux étaient mis à disposition dans chaque carré, deux carrés prévus pour les jeunes enfants, un moldu et un sorcier, et deux autres pour les plus vieux, avec les mêmes protections que l'autre pièce. Il y avait encore trois portes ici. Deux pour des locaux de rangement, ici, un moldu, pour faire une rotation des jeux et l'autre sorcier pour la même raison. La troisième porte était pour une toilette. De ce côté, il y avait un autre escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur trois chambres. Il y en avait deux grandes avec salles de bains et une plus petite. Les trois étaient dans différentes teintes de bleu. La très grande chambre avait un foyer et une grande salle de bain et l'autre, un peu moins grande, mais avec une salle de bain et une autre très petite pièce qui servirait de bureaux pour Gabriel, plus tard pour ses devoirs.

Rémus s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte et attendit que Maude revienne avec le fond de teint. Il laissa Gabriel à terre et lui dit qu'il pouvait explorer sa nouvelle maison, mais de faire attention aux escaliers.

- Rémus, dit Alexander, il n'y a pas de danger, nous avons plusieurs neveux et nièce de l'âge de Gabriel et il ne peut rien lui arriver dans l'escalier, si son désir c'est de monter l'escalier, le petit n'ira que sur la première marche et l'escalier le montera sans que le petit ne puisse bouger. Nous avons convenus Maude et moi que tu en prendrais soin la journée et que nous le récupérerons le soir. Si nous avons à partir nous te le laisserons la nuit, dans le dortoir de tes petits. Nous sommes désolés de te donner un rôle de second plan, mais cela paraîtrais bizarre si nous te le laissions constamment.

- Je comprends Alexander, je comprends, mais je vais avoir le bonheur de le voir grandir. De lui inculquer de bonnes bases et vous allez le rendre heureux. James aurait été fier de voir ce que vous faites pour lui, dit Rémus avec un trémolo dans la voix.

- Je sais Rémus, je sais, même si j'étais à Serdaigle, vous étiez mes amis aussi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous deux. Je suis désolé pour les deux autres, c'est horrible ce qui s'est passé, je n'en reviens toujours pas, alors je me met à ta place et ça me donne la chair de poule. Nous sommes content d'avoir pu t'aider, tu sais, de te donner un travail. Nous avons confiance en toi, malgré ton problème de poils.

- Je l'ai trouvé, dit Maude, qui revenait.

- Parfait, heu, veux-tu en mettre à Gabriel ?, dit Rémus.

- Ha ! Ha ! Pas capable de le faire ?

- Heu c'est un truc de fille... Je n'ai jamais essayé !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, viens ici Gabi.

- Gabi, dit Gabriel ?

- Oui Gabi, c'est un surnom, on donne des surnoms aux personnes que l'on aime bien.

- T'aimmme bien moi ?

- Bien sur ! Quelle question ! J'aime tous les enfants et maintenant un peu plus toi ! Allez approche.

Elle lui appliqua doucement le fond de teint et modifia un peu sa coupe de cheveux. Pour que tous puisse voir qu'il n'avais pas de cicatrice. Plus rien ne paraissait.

- Demain je vais te mettre un sort pour garder en place le fond de teint, mais aujourd'hui je ne préfère pas. Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer. Bon, va avec Rémus il va t'habiller. Nous avons une réserve.

Gabriel, timidement, lui donna un calin, son premier calin. Elle le serra contre elle et le laissa partir. Alexander partit s'habiller et Rémus et Gabriel partirent eux-aussi.

- Tu as fait un enfant magnifique Lily.

- Je sais Maude, je sais, dit Lily en apparaissant derrière elle.

- Tu crois que je pourrai le garder en sécurité ?

- Je l'espère et James aussi.

-Lily pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce que je l'adopte ? En se tournant vers la forme semi-spectrale.

Lily ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un fantôme. Déjà, seule Maude la voyait. Elle avait une couleur blanche, très opaque qui variait, ce qui faisait que l'on voyait vraiment bien tous les petits détails que l'on ne voyait pas vraiment sur les fantômes.

Maude demandait parce que Lily avait toujours été plus ou moins là dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle était à l'école évidemment et à sa mort, elle était revenue la voir à plusieurs reprises. Déjà, lorsqu'elle avait perdu un enfant Lily était venu la réconforter. Lily ne lui avait dit que très récemment que le reste du temps elle veillait sur Harry. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Harry, avant qu'il n'arrive à l'orphelinat, alors qu'il était dans la forêt. Elle lui avait expliquer qu'elle avait forcé Vernon à l'amené à l'orphelinat. Même si elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur Vernon, elle pouvait lui suggérer de faire quelque chose et elle l'avait fait, alors qu'il battait Harry, de l'emmener là et qu'il serait débarrassé. Elle était ensuite revenue vers Maude pour lui expliquer que son petit ange arriverait, mais que pour faire bonne figure, elle ne devait rien faire. C'est grâce à Lily qu'elle avait ouvert cet orphelinat. Maude et son mari avait des origines russes et la famille Éwinski était très riche. De tout temps, ceux-ci étaient des sang-purs. Maude n'avait pas besoin de travailler et son mari non plus. La famille Éwinski n'habitait plus en Russie depuis belle lurette et la réputation qu'il s'était fait au Royaume-Unis était excellente. Selon les anglais, les Éwinski étaient des sorciers blancs, mais en Russie ils étaient réputés pour être des sorciers noirs. Comme le monde magique ne se mélangeait pas la mauvaise réputation que les Éwinski avaient en Russie n'a pas transparu ou elles étaient présentement. Les gens du Royaume-Uni qui côtoyait à quelques occasions, les sorciers de d'autres nationalités, dont les russe, ne croyait pas ses derniers et pensait que c'étais juste des mauvaises langues. Les Éwinski était une famille noble. Enfin, Maude ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il y avait une différence à utiliser la magie noire ou blanche tant que cela soit pour faire le bien. Il faut cependant avouer que pour faire de la magie noire puissante il fallait vouloir faire le mal, avoir de mauvaises intentions.

- Maude, Rémus ne pouvait pas l'adopter et ma soeur n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour le garder en sécurité. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé. Je suis heureuse que la magie ait répondu à votre demande. Je suis aussi contente que tu aies fait ce rituel comme je te l'avais dit. Je dois y aller. Je veille sur lui et sa magie aussi. Tu dois le faire travailler. Je vais revenir bientôt, très bientôt.

- Attend... Le faire travailler ?

- Oui, avec une voix lointaine, il doit pratiquer la magie, comme Rémus à dit.

Elle s'évapora complètement.

Maude était choquée et surtout surprise par les dernières paroles de Lily. Dans les derniers temps, Lily lui parlait beaucoup avant elle se contentait de rester près d'elle, de lui chuchoter des encouragements et de lui restituer sa réserve de magie qui descendait bien bas parfois. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, elle retentissait dans l'escalier et au premier étage de la maison des directeurs. La réceptionniste répondit comme à son habitude. Elle avait un bureau semi-ouvert au premier étage à côté du bureau de la directrice. Elle accueillerait les futurs élèves et les représentants des services sociaux et ferait une multitude de tâche administrative. Pour le moment, elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de choses.

- Mon amour, tu es prête ? Il faut aller accueillir les gens du ministère, dit Alexander.

- Oui prête, en se tournant vers lui.

Ils descendirent les escaliers.

_Un peu avant dans le pavillon orphelinat _

Rémus, prit la main d'Harry lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir. Il voulait le faire marcher un peu. Il le prit dans ses bras pour descendre l'escalier.

- Tu ne dis pas grand chose Gabriel.

Silence.

- Gabi, Harry se reprit-il en chuchotant.

Le petit ouvrit les yeux surpris et sortit de la lune.

- Dézolé.

- C'est bon. As-tu des questions sur ce qui se passe ?

- Zai changé ?

- Oui, tu as beaucoup changé. Je te le montrerai dans le miroir.

- Va ou ?

- Te chercher du linge, dans la réserve pour les deux ans.

- C'est ou ?

- Dans la chambre des deux ans.

- Amis la-bas ?

- Oui, mais ils ne sont pas là en ce moment. Ils jouent en art-plastique magique, dit Rémus en regardant sa montre.

- Ze peux moi si ?

- Pas pour le moment, Maude et Alexander vont revenir très bientôt te chercher, mais je te promets que dans les prochains jours tu vas pouvoir.

Les sorciers avaient le quatrième étage de l'orphelinat. La population sorcière n'étant pas énorme la progéniture qui en résultait était pour la plupart du temps chéri. Les enfants sorciers qui était abandonné ou orphelin était des victimes de la première guerre, des enfants de moldus ou tout simplement des enfants hors mariage. Au quatrième étage, il y avait leurs chambres, la plupart de leurs salles de cours, mis à part le cour de botanique, d'astronomie et de divination qui était respectivement dans les serres et sur le toit de l'autre bâtiment, là où il y avait la terrasse. Le quatrième étage était beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il y avait des dortoirs, des chambres doubles et des chambres simples. Il y avait aussi des salles de jeux et de détente en fonction de l'âge. Jusqu'à deux ans, les bébés étaient tous ensembles. De deux ans à huit ans, les enfants étaient séparés par groupe d'âge et par sexe. Ensuite, jusqu'à 11 ans, ils étaient en chambre avec un autre enfant. À l'âge scolaire sorcier, les jeunes avaient une chambre personnelle afin de mieux étudier. Toutefois, les jeunes de 11 ans avaient le choix d'aller étudier à Poudlard ou de rester dans cette école. Les jeunes qui décideraient d'aller à Poudlard auraient un grand dortoir commun avec tous les autres qui auraient pris la même décision.

Les deux bâtiments, l'orphelinat et le pensionnat, étaient fait sur le même modèle que le bâtiment d'accueil. Une entrée et chaque étage étant une mezzanine. Un petit couloir donnait sur la porte du côté de la bâtisse. Au premier étage du bâtiment, il y avait une grande salle à manger. La nourriture était transportée sur des tapis roulants qui passaient de la cuisine du bâtiment principal à l'orphelinat et au pensionnat. Au premier étage, il y avait aussi un salon ouvert à tous les élèves et deux grandes salles de cours. Au deuxième, il y avait plusieurs salles de cours et un gymnase de bonne taille. Au troisième étage, il y avait les chambres et des salles de jeux et de détente en fonction de l'âge. Il faut mentionner que dans les dortoirs jusqu'à huit ans, fille ou garçon, il y avait une chambre attenante pour les surveillants.

Rémus et Gabriel arrivèrent dans la chambre des deux ans. Il n'avait rencontré que quelques rares jeunes, tous avaient un horaire à suivre. Gabriel avait des yeux émerveillés par ce qu'il voyait. La chambre était carré simple, mais au plafond, il y avait un rail qui faisait le tour de la pièce et ou un train était. Il y avait 6 petits lits. Deux par côtés. Entre chaque paire de lits, il y avait un guéridon. Au pied de chaque lit, il y avait une malle. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait des coussins et sur un des côtés l'ont pouvait trouver une bibliothèque. Sur deux des quatre murs, il y avait une fenêtre ou l'on pouvait s'asseoir. Sur un des deux murs restant, il y avait une porte et sur l'autre mur, deux portes. La première porte donnant sur la salle de bain, l'autre sur la grande garde-robe et la dernière sur la chambre de Rémus. La pièce était dans les tons de vert et des touches de toutes les couleurs était un peu partout, les édredons avaient plusieurs couleurs, les rideaux et les coussins.

- Veux me voir.

- Oui, on va aller dans la salle de bain.

Il montra a Gabriel ou la salle de bain était et en le prenant par la main le mena au miroir. Gabriel avait de grands yeux écarquillés. Il était très surpris par son apparence. Il avait changé et il rit, il était content ! Il n'était plus un monstre.

- Plus un monstre moi.

- Gabriel, tu n'as jamais été un monstre !

- Oui, oui, plus maintenant. Fini!

Nous en reparlerons, allons t'habiller. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande garde-robe. Quand Rémus l'ouvrit Gabriel pensa que même Dudley ne pouvait avoir autant de linge. Nous allons essayer quelques morceaux afin de savoir quel est ta taille. Tu ne porteras plus de vêtement trop grand. Ils essayèrent quelques chandails et bermuda. Il habilla Gabriel avec un joli polo gris pâle et un bermuda carottés rouge et gris. Il lui mit des sandales rouge (sandale de type gougoune). Il le prit par la main et l'emmena avec lui voir les autres enfants.

_À la porte d'entrée_

- Bonjour, dit la réceptionniste en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour madame, abaissez les protections Dumbledore doit entrer, dit un homme, employé du ministère.

Il était accompagné de deux aurors et de Dumbledore à une assez bonne distance de la porte qui pestiférait, car il ne pouvait entrer.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Madame c'est le ministère qui le demande. Il vient au nom du ministère.

- Laissez-nous faire Margareth, on va s'en occuper, dit Alexander.

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas abaisser les protections pour Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes obligés. Nous sommes le ministère.

- Vous oui, pas de problème. Je comprends. Vos aurors aussi sans problème. Cependant, Dumbledore n'est pas un employé du ministère. Il n'a jamais voulu l'être.

- Monsieur, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle.

- Écouter, vous pouvez parlementer, mais c'est de sa faute s'il ne peut pas entrer. De plus, vous n'avez pas vraiment de raison d'être là aujourd'hui.

- En fait, monsieur, oui nous avons une raison. Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre un des individus qui vit ici.

*** Fin chapitre 6***

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un commentaire ?

Je dois avouer que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus peiné à écrire. Je ne l'aime pas. Je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui. Je vous le poste la semaine prochaine. Merci encore une fois à mon correcteur, Thibault ! Pour ceux qui trouve qui ne se passe rien attendez le chapitre 7, il va y avoir plus d'action !

Merci,  
Élodie.


	7. Arrestation , interrogatoire, vengeance

Bonjour!  
Voilà, je vous met ce chapitre aujourd'hui plutôt que mercredi prochain. Merci à Thibault d'avoir bien voulu me corriger. Il est le plus long chapitre jusqu'à date. Il y a beaucoup plus de bla bla :P Enfin, je vais répondre à tous mes commentaires non-répondu demain. J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
Bonne lecture.  
Pour le prochain chapitre je vais le mettre pas la semaine qui s'en vient l'autre probablement.  
Élodie

* * *

****Début chapitre 7****

Chapitre7 : Arrestation , interrogatoire, vengeance.

- Je vous demande pardon, dit Maude !

- Oui, je suis un employé du service de justice magique. Je dois amener Rémus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, au ministère, pour qu'il soit mis en détention jusqu'à son jugement devant une cour.

- Pourraient-ont savoir la raison de son arrestation, demanda Maude.

- Bien entendu, il est accusé d'avoir agressé quelqu'un dans la forêt, il y a deux nuits de cela.

- Dans la forêt qui entoure l'école ?

- Écoutez, Maude, Alexander, je ne peux pas répondre à cela. Je n'y suis pas autorisé.

- Voyons Arthur, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons.

- Je suis ici dans le cadre de mon travail et non a titre personnel. Il m'ont fait confiance et je n'ai pas le loisir de déroger à leur confiance. Je dois gagner plus pour mes enfants vous comprenez...

- Ce que nous comprenons c'est que vous compter arrêtez quelqu'un d'innocent, dit Alexander.

- Dans ce cas, le système de justice le disculpera.

- Voyons Arthur c'est de Rémus que l'on parle. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, dit Maude.

- Écoutez, je ne parlementerais plus avec vous, je n'ai pas le choix d'obéir aux règles. Je ne suis qu'un petit employé. Soit vous allez chercher Rémus et tout se fait dans le plus grand calme ou soit nous entrons de force. Et pour l'amour de merlin pouvez-vous faire entrer Dumbledore ?

- Nous allons allez le chercher, ne bougez pas d'ici. Ne faite aucune esclandre, c'est compris ? Pour Dumbledore, cela fait 100 fois que nous le répétons, s'il ne peut pas entrer c'est de sa faute. Les protections fonctionnent ainsi. S'il a une mauvaise intention personnellement envers une des personnes qui habitent ici, il ne pourra pas entré, dit Alexander.

- Je viens pour arrêter Rémus... Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une erreur dans vos protections.

- Non, vous ne le détestez pas personnellement. Vous le faites pour quelqu'un qui ne pourrait probablement pas venir ici, dit Alexander.

- Par hasard, avez-vous une autre raison de venir nous déranger en ce beau matin, demanda Maude.

- Non, nous aucune. Dumbledore voudrait cependant voir votre enfant.

- S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais aller converser avec lui, après j'irais chercher Rémus, dit Alexander.

Il passa devant les deux aurors qui semblaient très calme et il alla à la limite de la barrière quelques mètres plus loin.

- Bonjour Dumbledore, quelle agréable journée vous ne trouvez pas ?

- S'il y a une personne qui est très puissante dans cette école cela peut être dangereux pour elle et vous devez la mettre sous le contrôle du ministère.

-Il n'y a personne qui est assez puissant pour cela ici.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

- Je veux voir votre fils adoptif.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Alors, j'ai raison vous avez quelqu'un de dangereux sous votre toit.

- Même si vous le verriez, vous ne pourriez pas pratiquer de sort, le toucher ou autres, vous êtes pris de ce côté de la barrière de protection, finit Alexander.

- Je vais trouver les talismans qui font que cette barrière existe... dit Dumbledore méchamment.

- Vous n'en trouverez pas, mais bonne chance.

- Il doit y avoir des talismans, à moins que... Ha ha ! Vous avez fait de la magie noire. Vous avez pris des humains comme talisman. Vous avez fait en sorte que leur magie soit relié à la barrière pour qu'elle soit plus puissante. Pas fou, mais pas infaillible...

Dumbledore avait à présent des yeux plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumé, des yeux gris tandis qu'Alexander grimaçait. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un comprendrait aussi vite, Dumbledore y comprit. Tant que toutes les personnes qui avaient assistés au rituel resteraient dans l'enceinte des protections, cette dernière serait correcte. Alexander devait maintenant trouvé des talismans pour contrer toute attaque et tout problème. Il pensait qu'il avait encore quelques années avant que quelqu'un ne trouve la solution. La chasse au talisman est ouverte... Les talismans de protection ne se trouvait pas à tout les coins de rues. Il fallait qu'un sorcier, puissant et blanc, ait été les chercher dans les montagnes où la neige était là à l'année. Les cristaux de glaces mélangé à la grande magie de protection devenaient des talisman. Ensuite le sorcier devait, seulement avec sa magie, le sculpter. Plus le sorcier était puissant plus la magie du talisman l'était. La forme du talisman était très importante aussi, car la forme définissait la sorte de protection. La forme que cet école avait besoin était en forme d'étoile élancé. Comme une étoile filante, mais la «queue» parfaitement droite. Cette forme permettait l'emploi de magie noire et une protection semblable à celle déjà mise par rapport aux intrus. Il lui en faudrait beaucoup, surtout s'il voulait que le stade de Quidditch et le chemin dans la forêt sois aussi sécuritaire que l'école. Bien des casse-têtes en vues, minimum de 6 pour le terrain principal et 6 pour le stade afin d'avoir une protection maximale.

- Dumbledore, mon fils n'est pas hyperpuissant, il est un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir, j'insiste sur le fait que vous n'êtes qu'un directeur d'école et que ce n'est pas de votre boulot de venir ici.

- Voyons, Alexander, vous me connaissez bien! J'ai été votre directeur et je vous ai laissé souvent faire vos bêtises avec les maraudeurs.

- Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il y a un temps cela passait, mais aujourd'hui j'ai des jeunes sous ma responsabilité et mon fils ne mérite pas tant d'attention bien qu'il soit intelligent, il n'a que deux ans. Partez, dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné cette fois-ci , mais maintenant je sais comment pénétrer et je vais revenir.

Il transplana. Les aurors se regardèrent étrangement et enfin demandèrent qu'ont leur amènent Rémus Lupin.

- J'y vais, dit Maude, cela ne sera pas très long.

Elle partit au pavillon orphelinat. Elle alla jusqu'au 4e étages et rencontra plusieurs jeunes qui lui dirent bonjour. Arrivé en haut, elle se dirigea vers la chambre des deux ans, mais ne trouva personne. Elle alla dans la chambre bloqué la porte de Rémus. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de jeu et découvrit Rémus et les deux ans jouer, ainsi que Gabriel, à un jeu magique. Le but était d'attraper la boule de magie que Rémus lançait sans qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il fallait une très bonne concentration pour la maintenir et surtout la relancer. Si la boule disparaissait, elle disparaissait en une multitude de petites étoiles scintillantes de la couleur de la boule. La couleur variait selon l'humeur du receveur. Les enfants , Maude le savait, adorait ce jeu et cela pratiquait leur magie. Gabriel, quand elle arriva, recevait la boule sans que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Elle était très fière, car peu de jeune sans quelques heures de pratiques ne pouvait le faire et cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Rémus, venez avec moi, dit Maude, les enfants, Gabriel, vous devez rester ici, François va venir vous retrouver. Gabriel je vais tout t'expliquer quand je reviens, dit-elle en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux. Je vais revenir te chercher. Les enfants essayez de continuer à jouer seul. Lancez vous la balle.

- Qu'y a-t'il Maude ?

- Nous allons en parlé en marchant, mais je te promets que je vais te sortir de là.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'étage du dessous pour aller chercher François.

- François, vous allez vous occuper des deux ans jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Veuillez faire apparaître une nouvelle chambre dans celle des deux ans pour vous. Ils sont en ce moment même dans leur salle de jeu.

- Mais, Maude c'est mon groupe. Je peux continuer à m'en occupé, s'insurgea Rémus.

- Je le sais que tu fais bien ton travail, mais pour le moment fait moi confiance.

- Vous pouvez y aller François.

François, le professeur volant, partit en les regardant étrangement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Des gens du ministère sont là Rémus.

- Oui je le sais. Je suis venu vous réveillés pour cela ce matin.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais ils viennent pour toi.

- Ils disent qu'il y a un loup-garou qui a attaqué quelqu'un il y a deux nuit de cela dans la forêt. Ils pensent que c'est vous.

- Quoi ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Vous m'avez fait une place dans un sous-sol, insonorisé et avec quelqu'un pour me surveiller lors de mes pleines lunes. Vous me piquez avec un somnifère moldu ultra puissant pour essayer d'endormir la bête. Je n'ai pas pu faire cela.

- Je sais Rémus, c'est pourquoi je vais plaidoyer en ta faveur ainsi que mon mari et l'infirmière. De plus, je mets à ta disposition mon avocat gratuitement. Je ne suis pas riche pour rien ! Aller vient ils t'attendent, tu vas voir, tu vas revenir vite. J'ai, pour le moment, bloqué l'accès à ta chambre, car elle t'appartient.

Rémus avait les larmes aux yeux à part ses amis à Poudlard personne n'avait jamais fait autant attention à lui en connaissant son problème de poil. L'idée de l'école était née il y a un an et ils l'avaient rejoint par hibou parce qu'ils voulaient l'avoir dans l'équipe professoral. Maude et Alexander avaient beaucoup côtoyés les maraudeurs au cour de leurs scolarités et ils savaient pour son problème de poils. Rémus était alors travailleur de nuit dans un bar moldu depuis quelques mois, à la mort de ses amis. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'avait rien fait.

_Retour en arrière dans le bureau de Dumbledore_

Rémus est assis fatigué et anéantit par la mort de James, Lily et Peter.

- S'il vous plaît professeur, laissez-moi m'occuper d'Harry, vous pouvez nous mettre n'importe où et en garde à vue, mais je veux le voir grandir, c'est la seule personne qu'il me reste.

- Désolé Rémus, je vous l'ai déjà dit, la réponse est non. Harry est bien chez les Dursley, la soeur de Lily.

- Vous savez bien que non ! Lily nous as parlé vous savez. Elle nous l'a dit que sa soeur la détestait. Elle va faire vivre un enfer a cet enfant c'est certain. Il a besoin d'être choyé et aimé. Il a besoin d'être entraîné. Il va devoir combattre Voldemort un jour et il ne sera pas prêt.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider Rémus. Personne ne laisserait un si jeune enfant, un enfant aussi important pour la communauté sorcière, entre les mains d'un loup-garou s'est insensé.

- Vous voulez rire n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi m'avoir accepté alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir accepté dans cette école à 11 ans, si ce n'est pour me laisser une chance, finit Rémus en criant presque.

Dumbledore d'un ton égal dit : « C'est bien simple, j'avais un loup-garou à l'oeil, je pouvais trouver peut-être un remède et je pouvais regarder comment cette espèce réagissait en société.»

- Tous cela pour ça ? Vous n'avez fait que m'exploiter, me donner une illusion, cria Rémus. Nous sommes comme vous. Nous sommes des sorciers avec un petit problème de poil, une fois par mois. Nous sommes comme vous, comme tous les sorciers. Nous ne méritons pas ce que vous nous faîtes.

- Voyons Rémus, vous devenez un monstre à chaque pleine lune. De plus vous devriez être reconnaissant. Malgré que cela ma bien servit, j'ai fait quelque recherche avec des médicomage et grâce à moi vous avez trouvé, une famille, des amis à Poudlard.

- Vous ne voulez même pas que je revois mon neveu.

- En effet, parce que dès que Lily et James ont été assassinés et que Sirius Black ait tué Pettigrow et qu'il ait été envoyé en prison, je suis son parrain magique. Le ministre m'a bien laissé le faire sans l'accord de la famille, il ne voulait pas qu'un loup-garou soit le parrain magique du «garçon qui a survécut». Oui, Rémus c'était vous, mais c'étais mieux pour vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez pu vivre avec cet enfant et lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Revenez dans le vrai monde Rémus, finit Dumbledore avec une voie douce.

- Un jour je me vengerai, dit Rémus, plein de hargne envers cet être égocentrique.

_Aujourd'hui..._

Il se rappela aussi que peu avant cette nuit ou Dumbledore était devenu son ennemi, il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour avoir du travail et il avait dit oui, mais ne lui avait jamais répondu.

- Rémus est-ce que ça va, demanda Maude inquiète.

- Non, mais écoute bien, tu vas aller dans ma chambre et dire la formule suivante : «Quod verum et nocte mysterium revelatum». Je ne pensais pas à avoir à les utilisés aussi tôt, mais se sont des fioles enfermant mes souvenirs. Ils sont pour la plupart de Dumbledore, je crois qu'avec cela il peut perdre son siège de directeur de Poudlard et perdre l'intégrité auprès de la population sorcière.

- Très bien, je vais le faire, dit-elle précipitamment, car la porte d'entré était en vue et que les aurors s'approchaient.

- Je vais te sortir de là Rémus, promis.

- Rémus Lupin, dit Arthur, nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre vous pour avoir agressé quelqu'un sous la forme de loup-garou, durant la dernière pleine lune dans la forêt environnante à votre lieu de travail et de vie, c'est-à-dire ici. Veuillez mettre vos mains en avant pour que l'on puissent vous mettre les sceaux magiques et le portoloin entre les mains.  
Les aurors dirent en même temps : «ioculamentum» et lui mirent une vieille chaussette rapiécé entre les mains, Rémus disparu. Les aurors firent un signe de tête a Maude et Alexander et disparurent en transplanant, après avoir passé la barrière, laissant Arthur derrière.

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que vous venez de faire Arthur.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Les ordres sont les ordres. Vous avez bien vu que Dumbledore est venu avec moi, j'ai été obligé. Si je n'avais pas eu 7 enfants à la maison je serai allé travailler dans un autre départements. Disons, que je n'aime pas trop ce que je fais.

- Nous comprenons Arthur, mais tout de même, c'étais Rémus. Dîtes-nous, comment trouvez-vous Dumbledore ?

- Le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin. Il est puissant, il est le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde et il est le seul que tu-sais-qui craint.

- Bien, d'accord si vous le dîtes. Passer une belle journée, au revoir, finit par dire Maude.

- Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ? La réponse était évidente pourtant, demande Arthur.

- C'est simple, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse et ce n'est pas celle que j'attendais. Si vous aviez la bonne réponse je vous aurais proposé un poste ici. Entre sorcier et moldu, mais je ne veux pas d'amoureux fou de Dumbledore dans cette école. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il va vouloir nous espionner.

- Je ne suis pas un amoureux fou.

- Vous venez pourtant d'arrêter un homme innocent devant nous et devant cet être ignoble.

-Je crois que je vais partir.

- J'espère qu'un jour vous aller ouvrir les yeux sur Dumbledore, Arthur, il n'est pas celui qu'il dit être. Quand ce jour viendras, venez ici, nous vous donnerons votre chance.

Avec une poignée de main échangée entre Alexander et Arthur, ce dernier pris congé.

- Nous sommes dans le pétrin Maude. Dumbledore à tout découvert, nous devons aller chercher des talismans. Il serait bien capable d'amener les quelques professeurs qui ont participé à ériger la barrière à sortir de l'enceinte et une fois cela fait, elles tomberont.

- Une chose à la fois veux-tu ? Nous devons sortir Rémus de là avant toute chose. Je vais érigée une petite barrière pour que les professeurs ciblé ne puissent pas sortir. Les autres le pourront. Techniquement les vacances pour les professeurs sorciers ne commencent pas avant un mois et tous les professeurs habitent ici, alors ce n'est pas un gros problème. Respirons, respirons.

_Ministère de la magie_

À son arrivé au quartier des aurors, on l'avait emmené dans une pièce avec une table, deux chaises, une toilette et un lavabo entouré d'un rideau ainsi que d'un lit. Alastor était alors entré.

- Bonjour Rémus.

- Salut Maugrey.

- Tu sais ce qui t'amène ici n'est ce pas ?

- J'aurais supposément agressé quelqu'un dans la forêt.

- En effet, tu es le seul loup-garou vivant dans ce coin et nous avons trouvé du sang de loup-garou à cet endroit. Pour qu'un loup-garou saigne, il doit avoir été attaqué et pour qu'il soit attaqué, il a du attaquer quelqu'un.

- Vous faite fausse route. Je ne vais pas dans la forêt lors de mes transformations. Je reste dans un sous-sol expressément aménagé pour moi. Je suis endormi avec un calmant puissant moldu et le loup, sans mon cerveau d'humain, réagis comme un loup normal. Je suis enfermé dans ma tête et je subis tout de même la douleur de la transformation. Je ne ferai jamais rien contre personne.

- Cela a déjà faillit se passer cependant. Lors de votre scolarité contre le jeune Rogue. N'est-ce pas ?

Rémus avait blêmit. Seul Dumbledore et Rogue était au courant maintenant, les autres étaient mort.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute. Sirius à lancé une pique à Séverus et il nous a suivit la nuit. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'a pas été touché. Je suis retourné à la place que l'on m'avait donnée pour mes transformations et c'est tout.

- Tu aurais pu le faire. Ça nous en sommes certains.

- Cela n'aurait pas été moi, mais le loup. J'étais jeune, je ne le contrôlais pas comme aujourd'hui.

- Tu subiras ton procès dans trois jours. Pour le moment tu reste ici.

- J'ai une question.

- Vas-y.

- Si vous dîtes que c'est moi, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour le prouver ? La supposé victime, elle est où ?

- Je t'ai dit notre logique tantôt, ne me fait pas répéter pour rien, tu as beau avoir été ami avec James et Sirius, deux excellentes recrus, ici tu n'es rien qu'un prisonnier, fini par dire Alastor, sur un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Rémus.

Alastor sortit et Rémus décida de se détendre dans le lit jusqu'à la prochaine apparition d'un auror. Il souhaitait de tout coeur que Maude et Alexander puissent le sortir de là.

_À des milliers de kilomètres de là quelqu'un ouvrit les yeux._

Il faisait tellement clair, mais ou était t'il ?

- Ho Vernon, Vernon, mon amour, tu es en vie ! Tu es en vie, je suis si heureuse, dit hystérique Pétunia.

- Que s'est-il passé, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des années.

- Les sales sorciers, ils nous ont laissés nous écraser à grande vitesse et cela a faillit nous tuer! Ne t'inquiète pas, Dudley n'a, de manière miraculeuse, absolument rien.

- Je suis resté endormis combien de temps ?  
- Assez longtemps pour que les médecins me disent qu'il y ait des chances que tu ne te réveille jamais.

Vernon essaya de se lever le haut du corps, mais il ne pu que lever la tête et il vit que Pétunia était dans le lit face à lui à le regarder. Elle avait une jambe et un bras dans le plâtre. De plus, elle portait une attelle au cou. Elle avait de nombreuses blessures qui nécessitaient des bandages. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il vit aussi qu'il avait une jambe dans le plâtre et que la seconde était couverte de bandage.

- Ou est Dudley ?

- Les services sociaux s'en occupe, jusqu'à temps que nous puissions sortir. Il est bien traité, j'ai vu la femme qui s'en occupe.

- Est-il devenu un sorcier, demanda Vernon plein de hargne.

- Notre fils ?

- Bien sur, de qui tu veux que je parle !

- Non ! Il n'en ai pas un, la femme a dit qu'il serait protégé le temps de l'accident, c'est tout, mais je ne croyais pas vraiment qu'elle le ferait.

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de se venger de ses sorciers.

- Nous sommes normaux et eux ils sont puissant, il n'y a aucun moyen.

- Tu viens de me donner la réponse ma chérie.

- Pardon? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Si nous, nous ne pouvons les combattes, entre eux, ils le peuvent.

- Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur leurs mondes, absolument tout. Pourquoi ta folle de soeur est morte déjà ?

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il demanda. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Tout ce qu'elle avait apprit en côtoyant Lily, les étés qu'elles venaient passer à la maison. Elle revit, par le fait même, tout les sentiments qu'elle croyait à jamais disparu. Elle revit, comme si c'étais hier, l'énorme chicane qui la sépara définitivement de sa petite soeur.

_Des années plus tôt, lors de la scolarité de Lily à Poudlard, en 6__e __années._

- Lily, je les ai vu, il était comme toi, des sorciers. Je me suis caché dans les buissons et ils les ont tués devant mes yeux. Il y a eu deux flashs verts et il était là étendu sur le sol, après plusieurs minutes de cris et de pleurs. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Lily ? Tu m'as pris l'amour de mes parents en devenant une sorcière et maintenant tu prends leurs vies, finit Pétunia en pleurant et en parle de manière hystérique.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre. On ne vit pas de la même façon à présent. Ce n'est pas moi, oui, c'étais des sorciers, mais ce n'étais pas moi.

- Tu as toujours aimé plus la sorcellerie que nous dès que tu es partie avec eux. Tu as changé, tu n'es plus ma sœur. Je ne veux pas te voir à l'enterrement, ni toi et ton Pottier, chez pas quoi.

Lily pleurait à présent.

- C'étais mes parents à moi aussi et j'ai le droit de venir. Les sorciers sont en guerre et ils s'en sont pris à eux pour me faire de la peine.

- Je m'en fous, cria Pétunia, je m'en fous, va t'en, tu les as tués, c'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute, tu es un monstre. Va t'en, fini t'elle par hurler.

Lily transplana directement devant les grilles de Poudlard ou l'attendait James. Elle n'alla pas à l'enterrement et ne fit aucune autre apparition dans la vie de Pétunia, à part un faire-part pour son mariage, auquel Pétunia ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle d'elle, jusqu'à ce matin-là ou elle trouva son horrible progéniture sur son perron. Bien qu'elle trouve qu'Harry n'avait pas mérité ses châtiments, qu'elle avait peut-être été trop dur, elle était contente d'en être débarrassé.

_Dans la chambre d'hôpital_

Nous allons trouver un sorcier qui pourra leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Tu disais que le morveux était quelqu'un d'important dans leur monde non ? Si nous trouvons un des méchants sorciers que tu me parle, on pourrait leur remettre le petit. Comme cela nous serions débarrassés et nous vivrons tranquille avec notre enfant, ici, en Amérique.

- Je ne sais pas Vernon, c'est tout de même le fils de ma sœur. Nous ne l'avons plus à notre charge. Il nous ont blessé et tout, mais se sont des sorciers dont tu parles et ils peuvent nous faire bien plus de mal que tu ne semble le croire.

- Écoute, je prends un mois de congé et je dis que c'est pour nous installer. Je retourne en Angleterre et j'essaie de trouver un sorcier. J'irai sur le chemin de quelque chose et je trouverai bien quelqu'un. Je reviendrai ici, ensuite, en espérant que personne ne puisse nous retrouver.

- Il nous ont retrouvé assez facilement pourtant. Tu pense faire quoi, s'ils tuent ceux qui sont venu nous voir et qu'ils reviennent finir le travail. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

- Hey, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Dès que je suis sur pied, je retourne en Angleterre, je trouve un sorcier, je leur dit qui ils sont et ce qu'ils vont y trouver. Toi tu reste ici, dans la nouvelle maison avec Dudleychéri.

- Bien, si jamais ils te tue tant pis.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

**** Fin chapitre 7****

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, bonne journée et un commentaire ?


End file.
